¿Qué soy para ti? (Coleccion de One-Shots)
by LightDark01
Summary: La relación de Adora y Catra es mas complicada de lo que puede llegar a parecer.
1. ¿Qué soy para ti?

**Nota 1: Fanfiction basado únicamente en la serie de animación de Netflix.**

 **Nota 2: Es recomendable haber visto la serie entera.**

 **Nota 3: En el doblaje castellano (El que he visto yo) cambian los nombres. Por ejemplo: Mermista (Sirenida), Glimmer (Destello), Entrapta (Tecnia), Shadow Weaver (TejeSombras), Catra (Gatia), Bow (Arco) Lo que que quiero decir con esto, es que estarán con sus nombres traducidos, si veo que hay gente que no lo entiende así o que prefiere sin traducir los cambio, por mi no hay problema. (Al final los he cambiado)**

 **Nota 4: La imagen de perfil le pertenece a (Lilly ( Wenxincao )) (Twitter) He recortado la imagen porque me interesaba solo la de la derecha, mi intención no era quitar la marca de agua xD xD xD**

 **Nota 5: Escrito en primera persona, donde Catra es la narradora.**

* * *

 **¿Qué soy para ti?**

 **Sinopsis:** **"Ha pasado un mes desde la derrota de la Gran Horda frente a la Alianza de Princesas y pese a todo Catra tiene problemas mucho mayores, como, por ejemplo, conseguir olvidarse de cierta rubita"**

 **Base Secreta Nº2 de la Gran Horda. 22.30 de la noche.**

 **-Pues ser la mano derecha de Hordak no esta tan mal, tiene muchas ventajas por lo que parece, aunque han tardado en entregarme la habitación.**

Me dejo caer sobre la almohada ahogando un grito por lo feliz que soy ahora mismo. Todo el esfuerzo a valido la pena.

La habitación es perfecta, tengo un escritorio, varias estanterías, un armario gigantesco y una cama enorme, donde cabremos Adora y yo sin ningún problema.

 **-Otra vez…** -Digo suspirando de cara al techo. **–Y para que quiero estanterías si no tengo nada que poner en ellas.** Me deslizo por el suelo hacia mis cajas para ver si algo de lo que había guardado merecía la pena. **-Oh! Que novedad, otro uniforme genérico idéntico a los otros siete que he sacado. Por lo menos conseguiré llenar el armario.**

Al fondo de una de las tantas cajas que revise pude encontrar dos fotos enmarcadas, en las que aparecíamos Adora y yo. En la primera estábamos agarradas de las manos, tendríamos como seis años y la otra era mucho más reciente.

 **-Ja! Esta nos la hicimos unos días antes de que Adora encontrará la espada y bueno, antes de que todo cambiará. Antes de que… me abandonara...**

Lancé las fotos lo más fuerte que pude al otro lado de la habitación, escuchando como el marco y el cristal se rompían en mil pedazos. Había guardado y me había llevado las cosas de Adora, sus fotos, sus apuntes, su diario, su ropa. Todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. En un principio lo hice para tirarlo todo a la basura pero no había sido capaz de hacerlo. Como tampoco había sido capaz de tirar todo lo que ella me había dado.

Eso hizo que algo dentro de mi estallara, aun después de todo seguía necesitandola en cierta manera. Agarré la caja con sus cosas y la lance, al igual que con las fotos, dando esta vez a una de las estanterías. Destrozándola por completo y esparciéndose el contenido de la caja por el suelo.

 **-Buff, bien hecho Catra** –Digo sentándome en la cama, al mismo tiempo que escucho como llaman a la muerta. **¡Adelante!**

Por debajo de la puerta se empieza a colar un intenso color rojo seguido de un molesto silbido que con cada segundo que pasaba se hacía más fuerte.

 **-Pero que…** Me pongo de pie y me dirijo hacia la puerta,pero esta explota **.**

 **-Lo siento Catra, no era mi intención, algo raro le ha pasado al robot.** –Dijo Entrapta entrando en la habitación seguida de Scorpia.

 **-Bonita habitación, la nuestra es un poco más pequeña, pero es más que suficiente.** –Dijo Scorpia con un libro bajo el brazo.

 **\- ¿Para que habéis venido?**

 **-Ah! Espera, ¿Acaso no somos bienvenidas?**

 **-Mira Scorpia…, da igual, solo no rompáis nada.**

 **-Veo que estabas organizando, pero ¿Por qué una las estanterías está rota y todas tus cosas están desperdigadas por el suelo?**

 **-Ese no es tu problema Entrapta, además no son mis cosas.**

 **-Ah!, pero si esta eres tú y Adora.** –Dijo Entrapta recogiendo del suelo una de mis fotos **. -Mira que monas son. -** Dijo enseñándosela a Scorpia

 **\- ¡Ya está bien! Dámela Entrapta**. -Alargue la mano hacia ella recibiendo la foto **.**

 **-Es normal que la eches de menos Catra** **, pasasteis mucho tiempo juntas, crecisteis juntas.**

 **-¡No la echo de menos! ¡Me da totalmente igual lo que haga o deje de hacer!**

 **-Uh…está en la fase de la negación.** -Dijo Entrapta acostada en la cama **-Oye esta cama es mucho mas blanda que la nuestra.**

Yo solo le hice una mirada feroz pero le dio totalmente igual

 **-Sabes Catra** **, te pareces mucho a la protagonista de la novela que estoy leyendo.** –Dijo Scorpia sentándose junto a mi y dándome el libro.

 **\- ¿Este libros no era de cuando eras princesa? Llenos de cuentos de hadas, finales felices y cosas bonitas.**

 **-No, este es de la colección de mi madre. En una novela romántica donde la pareja protagonista por cosas del destino se separa, pero hacen lo imposible para volverse a encontrar.**

 **\- ¿Y? ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?**

 **-En que no eres capaz de olvidar a Adora. Tu hilo rojo del destino te une a ella, pero aquí el problema es si el hilo de ella se une a ti.**

 **-** **Tonterías, eso es solo fantasía. ¿Hilo rojo del destino? La primera vez que escucho eso. -** Dije ya un poco molesta.

 **-No sé mucho de vosotras pero creo que deberías arreglar las cosas con ella** **.** –Empieza Scorpia quitándome el libro de las manos. **–Te sentirás mucho mejor cuando lo hagas.**

 **-!Se ha ido Scorpia! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Ya está, me voy. No voy a aguantar ni un minuto más todo esto.**

 **-Espera, Catra.** –Dijo Scorpia dejando el libro encima de la cama e intentando retenerme con un abrazo. **–Es posible que todavía no te hayas dado cuenta de que Adora para ti es alguien muy importante, si sigues reprimiéndolo llegará un momento en el que será demasiado tarde y te arrepentirás de no haberle dicho lo que realmente sentías.**

 **-¿Y que se supone que tengo que decirle?**

 **-Eso lo tienes que descubrir tu sola.**

 **-Todo esto es una completa tontería.** –Me deshago de su abrazo y me escabullo por la ventana. **–Quiero la puerta arreglada para cuando vuelva y a las dos fuera de mi habitación.** -Digo antes de saltar por la ventana **.**

 **-!Catra! !Nosotras también somos tus amigas y nos preocupamos mucho por ti!** -Grita Scorpia

Como no sé ha dónde ir, ni que hacer, me adentro en el bosque y corro, corro hasta que mis piernas me suplican que pare.

* * *

Llego hasta un pequeño lago, iluminado en su totalidad por la luna. El ambiente es frió pero no hace mucho viento.

Me siento con un gran árbol a mi espalda, recogiendo un par de piedrecitas para lanzarlas con la mayor fuerza posible al lago. Como si la imagen de Adora se reflejara en el agua y yo solo quisiera difuminarla con ellas.

 **-¿Por qué debería sentirme así? Fui yo quien se sintió profundamente traicionada cuando ella desertó para unirse a la Rebelión**

 **-Si es cierto que gracias a eso deje de ocupar el segundo lugar y me dio la oportunidad de ascender en la Horda. De plantarle cara a Shadow Weaver y de que Hordak reconociera todo el esfuerzo que había realizado.**

 **-Pero si soy sincera, nada de esto me importa, me da igual luchar por el bien o por el mal; lo único que quiero es convertirme en la número.**

 **-Adora para mi…para mi es…. Ahh, fuiste la única que se preocupó por mí. A los otros reclutas y soldados de la horda no les caigo muy bien y la Shadow Weaver pese a que dijo que todo lo había hecho era para prepararme al mundo real, me trataba fatal.**

 **-Siempre supe que todo lo que la Horda nos decía era mentira, nunca confié en ellos. Solo confiaba en ti y ni eso puedo hacer ahora.**

 **-Es imposible que volvamos a ser amigar después de todo lo ocurrido, te dije cosas muy feas además casi acabo con tu vida. Tampoco tienes necesidad, ya tienes nuevos amigos, amigos que no son como yo y una vida totalmente diferente. Lo mejor sería olvidarme de ti, porque tú ya te has olvidado de mi…**

Sin darme cuenta, había empezado a llorar. Estaba sola en un bosque perdido en a saber dónde. Creo que esto era lo que necesitaba, desahogarme y pasar página de una vez por todas.

 **-Catra, lo siento.** –Escucho decir a alguien entre los árboles, acercándose poco a poco a mí.

Me levanto al momento, ocultándome detrás del árbol.

 **-Hisss, ¿Quién anda ahí?**

 **-Soy yo, Adora.**

 **\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿De todos los lugares justo aquí?**

 **-Es un poco difícil de explicar, pero te lo puedo contar si me dejas acercar.**

 **-No deberías estar conmigo, somos enemigas. ¿Qué pensaran tus amigos si se enteran?**

 **-No te preocupes por eso ahora. Solo quiero hablar y solucionar las cosas contigo.**

 **-No hay nada que solucionar, dejamos las cosas bastante claras en su momento.**

 **-Catra** **, por favor. Te pido esto no como tu enemiga sino como tu antigua amiga, por favor. No te odio ni te guardo ningún resentimiento por lo que hiciste. Esa era tu misión y la tenías que cumplir. Lo entiendo.**

 **-Vale, ven, pero despacio. No intentes nada raro.**

Adora salió de uno de los árboles más cercanos al mío, no lleva su espada y aun vestía el uniforme de la Horda, pero sin el logotipo característico. Tenía el pelo atado en una cola de caballo. Y su mirada se tornaba dubitativa.

 **\- ¿Nos podemos sentar?** Propuso Adora.

Yo regañadientes acepte.

 **-Empieza ¿Por qué estás aquí?** -Dije echándome hacia atrás sobre mis brazos.

 **-Quería recuperar mis cosas, pero cuando me infiltré en vuestra guarida no pude encontrar nada. Kyle me dijo que si no estaban en la basura las debías de tener tú.**

 **-Espera, espera. Kyle te lo dijo por las buenas o lo amenazaste o algo, para que te lo dijera.**

 **-No hizo falta, pero ese no es el tema. Cuando me dijo a donde te habías ido, fui a verte. Casualmente te vi salir de la guarida rumbo al bosque así que te seguí.**

 **\- ¿Entonces me has escuchado? ¿Todo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres recuperar tus cosas? ¿Acaso no te pueden dar ropa nueva y todas esas cosas? ¿Qué es tan importante como para ir directo al enemigo, sin tu espada?**

 **-Nuestros recuerdos, las fotos, el diario, las piedras con formas curiosas que me regalabas por mi cumpleaños. Todas esas cosas que significan tanto para mí.**

 **\- ¿Qué sentido tiene todo eso ahora que te has ido? ¿Ahora que ya solo somos enemigas?**

 **\- Catra** **, te equivocas. ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que lo entiendas?** –Dijo Adora yendo hacia mí y colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros, desesperada **–Es posible que me haya ido, pero no lo hice para dejarte atrás. Lo hice para luchar por lo que creo correcto**. **Esta es la tercera vez que te lo digo, pero… ¿Te gustaría unirte a la rebelión? No como una ayudante o secundaria. Como mi amiga y mi igual. Sé que no eres malvada Catra** **, por favor, te lo suplico.**

 **-Adora**. –Dije al ponerme de pie y dándole la espalda mientras miraba el lago. **-Siempre fuiste la favorita de Shadow Weaver, ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca le importe, nunca fui alguien a tener en cuenta por ella. Y siempre que esta me castigaba, gritaba o utilizaba sus poderes sobre mí, tu estuviste conmigo protegiéndome y animándome pasara lo pasara. Pero te fuiste Adora ¿Quién se supone que me va a proteger ahora? ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de la promesa que hicimos?**

 **\- ¡Catra** **!** Oigo gritar a Adora, ella me tira al suelo y se coloca encima mía.

 **-Tu cuidas de mí y yo cuido de ti. No nos pasara nada malo mientras estemos juntas.** –Dijo Adora con la voz quebrada

 **\- ¿Me lo prometes?**

 **-Te lo prometo.**

Ambas nos fundimos en un abrazo. Cuando se separó de mí, ambas estábamos llorando. Y yo solo pude preguntarle una cosa más.

 **\- ¿Qué soy para ti Adora?**

 **-Para mí eres la número uno Catra** **y siempre lo seras** **.** –Dijo Adora acercándose lentamente y dándome un fugaz y pequeño beso en los labios.

* * *

 **Ayer termine la serie y necesitaba escribir algo sobre estas dos. Adora, Catra, Scorpia y Entrapta son mis personajes favoritos.**

 **Y nada, espero que os haya gustado a todos. Decidme que os ha parecido xD**

 **A ver si el Fandom crece un poco y la gente se anima a subir mas historia de estas dos.**

 **Capitulo 9 de Little Witch Academia pronto, lo prometo, aun ni he empezado xD xD**

 **Pues nada, ya nos veremos.**


	2. Un nuevo sentimiento

**Nota del traductor: Historia original de Corantus (AO3), espero que disfrutéis de la traducción.**

 **Aclaraciones sobre como esta escrito; Cada parte es el punto de vista de una de las protagonistas, relatado por el narrador aunque hay parte donde ellas mismas hablan en primera personas. Las señalo en negrita para evitar confusiones. La primera es de Adora, la segunda de Catra y así sucesivamente.**

 **Tiene algunas re-interpretaciones por mi parte para que resulte mas fácil de leer y menos lioso. Tambien le he añadio algunas cosillas.**

* * *

 **Un nuevo sentimiento.**

 **Sinopsis: Los niños en la Horda probablemente están super necesitados de contacto.**

Adora deshizo la cama y se metió bajo sus mantas pensado en donde se había metido su compañera.

Catra llevaba días sin dormir en su cama. A pesar de conocerla tan bien, Adora no sabía qué era lo que la impulsaba a acurrucarse a los pies de su cama cada noche, en lugar de dormir en la litera de arriba (Cosa que siempre había querido tener).

Pero desde que tenía memoria, se despertaba algunas mañanas con la mitad de la manta y sus pies atrapados bajo su adormilada amiga. A veces le robaba la manta sin ni siquiera usarla, o hacía agujeros en el colchón mientras dormía, o roncaba un poco demasiado fuerte.

Se había vuelto algo totalmente habitual para ella, a Adora no le molestaba, todo lo contrario.

Los otros cadetes no se daban cuenta, o todos hacían la vista gorda. Era un secreto a voces, por supuesto que Adora y Catra se apreciaban, su relación era mucho mas cercana de la que debería ser para dos soldadas de la Horda. Aun así, ese tipo de comportamiento estaba en una especie de zona gris de aceptabilidad; no interfería con las operaciones normales, y nadie estaba despierto para verlas mostrando "Signos de debilidad" de todos modos.

Además, durante el día, ella y Catra no se abrazan realmente, ni se mostraban signos de afectos. Era algo mas frecuente cuando eran niñas. Adora se detuvo a pensar sobre ello.

Se rozaba con Catra por accidente cuando se cruzaban en un pasillo estrecho. Cuando una de ellas inmovilizaba a la otra durante un enfrentamiento, pudiendo permanecer así un par de segundo más de lo necesario.

Shadow Weaver hasta le tocaba la cara o el hombro delicadamente junto con algunas palabras amables, pero para Adora esto debía acabar. Tenia que evitar el contacto excesivo; era importante no acostumbrarse a ello.

Podrías volverte adicto.

* * *

Catra estaba indecisa acerca de dormir en su propia cama esa noche.

Esto no era nuevo. Ella siempre sintió que era… raro. Lo ha hecho un montón de veces. Probablemente le restaría importancia y se acostaría junto a Adora como de costumbre, si no sintiera esa extraña sensación recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Ella se negó a dormir junto a Adora durante los días en la que esa sensación era demasiado fuerte; sentimientos que surgían cuando entrababan juntas, o cuando Adora hacia esa cara en la que su labio temblaba y su nariz se arrugaba, tratando de parecer enfadada a la vez que contenía una sonrisa. O en las muchas veces que jugaban a la lucha libre en el comedor, tirado una mesa y haciéndola añicos, seguido por una rápida reprimenda y unas sonrisa cómplice de ambas.

A veces, cuando el cabello de Adora se despeinaba, ella suspiraba y lo alisaba, Catra no hacia nada, solo la observaba. Podría quedarse mirándola todo el día si era necesario.

En esos días, se trataba más bien de una ansiedad progresiva que la agarraba del estómago y la sacaba de la cama en medio de la noche. Se paseaba por la Zona del Miedo, trepaba sobre las cosas y se enfurruñaba por cualquier cosa. Cuando regresaba, era imposible volver a conciliar el sueño en su propia cama, que se había vuelto fría y desconocida.

¿Por qué estaba tan ansiosa? Pronto la ascenderán a Capitana.

En algún momento no podrán dormir juntas en los cuarteles, pero eso era algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, había que avanzar en algún momento a la edad adulta. Aunque Adora seguirá por aquí.

Los hechos eran hechos. Ocasionalmente, las emociones también eran hechos.

Sintiéndose soñolienta y no queriendo discutir más consigo misma, decidió hacerlo. Se escabulló por debajo de sus mantas para saltar tranquilamente al suelo. Lo suficiente como para no despertar a Adora ni a nadie.

Bueno, ella tenía esa intención, pero no salio muy bien.

Su manta se enganchó alrededor de su pie y no fue capaz de aterrizar como hubiera querido **(¿Qué tan vergonzoso fue eso? ¿No era aterrizar de pie lo único que se suponía que podía hacer?)** tropezando y cayendo hacia la pared. Antes de que pudiera chocar contra ella y hacer mucho ruido, dio media vuelta aterrizando directamente sobre Adora con un suave golpe.

* * *

Adora se despertó con algo pesado cayendo repentinamente sobre su estómago, gruño sorprendida. Despierta, apretó los puños, se agarró a lo que le había caído encima, preparándose para un ataque.

 **"Lo siento, lo siento, me caí. Déjame sólo, uh..."** -Murmuró Catra, apunto de ser agitada por Adora.

Catra estaba acostada sobre Adora, prácticamente había caído encima suya, con su cabeza a un par de centímetros a la derecha. Su cara estaba plana contra la cama, pero sus orejas estaban caídas en lo que Adora reconoció como vergüenza.

 **"¡Catra!"** -Adora susurró un poco enfadada, enfado que se disipaba con los segundos. **"Catra, esto no es gracioso. Tienes que tener más cuidado. Podrías haberme roto las costillas, o algo así".**

 **"Sí, ese fue mi plan desde el principio. Me levanté en mitad de la noche con el pensamiento de; Quiero romperle los huesos a Adora cuando este desprevenida"** -Catra suspiró. **"Me caí, tonta. Déjame levantarme."**

Adora se dio cuenta de que seguía aferrada a Catra. Además, se aferraba a ella con mucha delicadeza.

Se preguntaba por qué Catra no se levantaba, ya que podía hacerlo por si misma fácilmente. No es que precisamente Adora deseara eso.

Esos sentimientos eran confusos, así que trató de empujar a Catra de la misma manera que lo hacia cuando luchaban, empujando su cabeza y cuello a un lado.

Desafortunadamente, sus manos parecían estar todavía en modo "suave", porque terminaron siendo más bien una caricia.

 **"Huh."** -Dijo Catra.

Su mano se quedó encima de la cabeza de Catra, lo que fue raro. Esto le hizo sentir un agitado y cálido zumbido en el pecho. Eso también fue raro. Su dedo meñique estaba muy cerca de la oreja de Catra, que se movió cuando accidentalmente la tocó un poco.

Muy raro.

Su compañera había hecho una expresión muy curiosa.

 **"Oye, ¿Catra?"** -Susurró Adora.

 **"Yo… bueno…ya sabes…. ¿Y si...?"** -Dijo Catra, incluso más suave de lo que lo había hecho Adora. Su voz era temblorosa.

* * *

 **¿Cómo es que Adora nunca me había hecho eso antes? ¿Podría pedirle que lo hiciera de nuevo? ¿Quizás por más tiempo? ¿Especialmente lo de la oreja?**

Catra se arrastró hacia atrás, separándose de Adora y consiguiéndose sentar, re-posicionándose con cautela para poner sus rodillas a ambos lados de las piernas de Adora. La cual seguía tumbada sobre la cama.

 **"Hola."** -Catra le sonrió con una mueca de indiferencia. Esperando que Adora no viera lo roja que estaba su cara.

 **"Hola" -** Mascullo Adora.

Se miraron fijamente la una a la otra. Los sonidos nocturnos de la maquinaria del cuartel y los acontecimientos distantes llenaban el aire entre ellas.

Adora era muy guapa y eso lo sabia Catra. Eso no era un pensamiento nuevo, y todos los demás lo sabían, por supuesto. No era el tipo de cosas de las que hablaba la gente. Todos los demás notaron su fuerza, confianza, su risa, su cara, su cabello y sus hermosos ojos grises azulados Era tan obvio que nadie tenía que mencionarlo.

Ahora mismo, objetivamente hablando, era extremadamente guapa. Su pelo estaba suelto y extendido sobre su almohada, sus ojos muy abiertos y un poco llorosos. Nerviosos pero curiosos.

Sintió las manos de Adora sobre las suyas, un pulgar sobre sus nudillos. La cola de Catra se movía lentamente de un lado a otro sobre las piernas y rodillas de Adora.

Había mucho en que pensar, y Catra no era muy buena pensando. Ella era mas del tipo de hacer las cosas sin planearlas.

Con ambas manos, tomó la mano derecha de Adora, la miró y la apretó un poco. Oyó a Adora respirar profundamente.

Puso la mano de Adora en la parte superior de su cabeza.

" **Oh, ¿Esto?"** Adora parpadeó. **"¿Esto es lo que...?"**

Catra esperaba que Adora lo entendiera.

 **"Sí, sí"** , murmuró. Con unos segundos de retrospectiva se sintió extremadamente tonta por haberlo hecho, pero no pudo evitarlo. Había cruzado una línea de la que no era consciente, y era demasiado tarde. No era capaz de decirle "eso" con palabras a Adora...

Pero de verdad quería que la acariciara de nuevo.

* * *

 **Vale, esto era nuevo. Diferente e inesperado.**

Es cierto que Adora siempre había querido tocar a Catra, pero no sabia como se tomaría esa proposición. ¿Acaso le molestaría?

Ahora, sin embargo, Catra se inclinaba contra su mano, con su cara enrojecida y sus ojos cerrados.

Empezó siendo delicada, pequeños toqueteos, sintiendo cómo podría reaccionar Catra. Su pelo no era muy suave. Estaba desarreglado, un poco áspero. El calor irradiaba de su mano. Lo intento peinar con sus dedos.

Catra se inclinó un poco mas hacia adelante. Débilmente, Adora escuchó el sonido de su ronroneo.

 **Oh, vale, Catra estaba actuando muy linda.**

No es que no lo haya sido antes, a veces. Esa fue parte de la razón por la que Adora deseaba verla por las mañanas, acurrucada como una pelota y con la cara relajada mientras dormía.

 **Oh, y sus orejas.**

Las orejas y la cola de Catra siempre tuvieron mente propia y fue, bueno, gracioso ver su lucha por mantener la cara seria y parecer intimidante.

Adora siempre tuvo curiosidad por saber cómo se sentirían al tacto. Basado en lo que ella sabía, Catra podía reaccionar de cualquier manera - ella podría ser receptiva, o podría realmente odiarlo y levantarse de la cama y no volver nunca más.

 **"Uh, ¿Catra?"**

 **"¿Eh?"** Catra parecía aturdida, como si estuviera medio dormida.

 **"¿Puedo tocarte las orejas?"**

Catra respondió muy casualmente, sin vacilar.

 **"Sí, hazlo".**

 **¿En serio?**

 **"Que sí. No tengo problema."**

Catra se inclinó un poco mas sobre Adora, esta se apoyaba sobre ella con los codos. Con ambas manos, Adora se acercó a ambos lados de la cabeza de Catra y... de manera delicada rozo con sus dedos la parte posterior de sus orejas. Sólo un pequeño roce. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que el pelo de sus orejas tenía una textura completamente diferente a la de su cabello. Era esponjoso y suaves al tacto.

Catra ronroneó muy fuerte.

Adora no pudo evitar reírse de ella.

" **Cállate" -** Dijo Catra. Todavía presionando el lado izquierdo de su cabeza contra una de las manos de Adora, que era donde había decidido distraídamente concentrar sus esfuerzos.

En ese momento, Catra estaba definitivamente acostada encima de ella, apenas había algo de separación entre las dos. El aliento de Catra chocaba sin previo aviso sobre Adora, provocando multitud de sensaciones. Muy diferente a cuando el aliento de otras personas chocaban contra ella,ya sea en practica de combate o en enfrentamientos reales. ¿O tal vez era porque se trataba de Catra?

Adora nunca había visto a Catra hacer una cara como la que estaba haciendo; totalmente relajada, sin estar alerta. Tan relajada y cariñosa al mismo tiempo. Tal vez la razón por la que su pecho se sentía tan caliente era porque Catra estaba encima de ella. Adora no pudo reprimir una sonrisa tonta e ingenua.

 **¿Que me esta pasando?**

* * *

La mente de Catra se había quedado en blanco en el mismo instante en el que Adora la tocó. Estaba como ida; sabia perfectamente donde estaba. Pero le era imposible comprender todo lo que estaba pasando en la litera de abajo. Las manos de Adora, su tacto, su calor. Todo...

Entonces Adora se detuvo, y Catra salio de su pequeño monologo interno.

 **¿He hecho algo mal? o ¿La habré hecho sentir incómoda? Normal, la he forzado a acariciar mis orejas o lo que fuera, y ahora la estaba inmovilizando en la cama, con la tonta y estúpida idea de que Adora realmente quería hacer todo eso.**

Entonces las manos de Adora comenzaron suavemente a ahuecar sus mejillas.

Los ojos de Adora estaban enfocados, tal vez examinándola. Parecía... fascinada. La miraba como si nunca la hubiera visto antes. Como si se hubiera tropezado con algo nuevo y excitante.

 **"¿Estás…** -Comenzó Catra. Sonaba un poco apagada porque Adora estaba tocando sus mejillas **...de acuerdo con esto?"**

 **"¿Eh?"** Adora salió del trance en el que había estado. Se sonrojó. " **Sí, me parece bien."**

 **"Te ves súper tonta"** , bromeó Catra, lo cual era hipócrita considerando lo que estaba permitiendo que Adora hiciera en su cara.

 **"¿Oh? ¿Lo soy?"** Adora le devolvió la sonrisa.

 **¿Estaba coqueteando? ¿Qué cuenta como coqueteo? ¿Tumbarse encima de tu mejor amiga con la cara a un par centímetros de distancia era un coqueteo?**

Ella nunca había coqueteado con nadie antes y si no hubiera conocido a Adora, definitivamente nunca lo habría hecho.

Lo que un principio fue raro y extraño, se transformó en algo nuevo y excitante.

 **"Oye, Adora, ¿Qué se siente al ser la mas boba del planeta?"**

Los dos empezaron a reírse, pero el sonido de alguien cercano dándose la vuelta mientras dormían hizo que se detuvieran al instante.

No pasó nada. Esperaron otro minuto.

Adora se aproximo, y luego bajó aún más la voz.

 **"Oye, Adora, acabo de despertarte tras enredarme en mi manta y caerme sobre ti ¿Quieres acariciar mis orejas y abrazarme?"** -Dijo Adora imitando a Catra. " **¿Quien sera aquí la mas boba del planeta?"** -Dijo Adora mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **"Oh, ¿Qué?"** Catra perdió su confianza inmediatamente, **"Quiero decir, nunca te pedí que me acariciaras... uh... Quiero decir, ahora mismo lo estas haciendo, ya sabes. Pero yo nunca...Ademas, no me estas abrazando"**

 **"¿Acaso no era tu intención cuando agarraste mi mano?" -** Rió Adora. **"Me puedes pedir cualquier cosa, y lo de abrazarte aun se puede solucionar" -** Dijo Adora mordiéndose un poco el labio.

Catra sintió como si una ráfaga de aire chocaba contra ella, definitivamente Adora también estaba coqueteando.

* * *

 **"Coge la manta"** -Susurró Adora. Catra parpadeó.

Cierto. Eso significaba que tendría que levantarse.

Catra miró la manta (Todo esto había sucedido debido gracias a ella) que colgaba de la litera de arriba. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que Adora no pudiera llegar a ella.

Cuando se estiró para agarrarla, sintió que Catra apoyaba todo su peso sobre ella, con la barbilla reposando en el pecho de Adora. Alargando su brazo hacia la manta, manteniendo su mirada sobre su amiga en todo momento.

Esas acciones erizaron por completo a Adora. Sonrojándose al instante y sin poder sacar a Catra de sus pensamientos.

Adora realmente quería decirle al oído " **Por favor, acércate mas a mi"** , aunque ya estaban bastante cerca.

Ya sea que se diera cuenta o no, Catra se hizo un hueco, prácticamente deslizándose entre los brazos de Adora, mientras ella acomodaba la manta encima de las dos, girándose un poco hacia Catra. Una persona normal no podría haberlo logrado, pero Catra era bastante flexible.

 **"Vas a despertarme, ¿Verdad?"** -Preguntó Catra.

Le tomó un segundo recordar que si la gente las veía acurrucadas juntas a la mañana siguiente podrían haber comentarios o consecuencias. Y muchas preguntas, muchas de las cuales ninguna de ellas podría responder. Catra duerme mucho y rara vez se despierta antes del mediodía.

 **"Sí, me aseguraré"**

 **"De acuerdo".**

No tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar porque Catra se acercó mucho después de eso. Enterró su cara en el cuello de Adora, su nariz presionando contra la línea de la mandíbula, su pecho lo suficientemente cerca como para que Adora pudiera sentir su pulso ademas su aliento bañaba su clavícula.

Y sólo por un segundo, tan fugaz que no estaba segura de si había sucedido o no, podría haber jurado que sintió que Catra rozaba con sus labios el hueco de su garganta.

 **Oh, wow.**

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, Adora envolvió a Catra con sus brazos, las manos presionando contra sus omóplatos, empujándola aún más cerca. Catra empezó a ronronear de nuevo, acariciándola ligeramente, y fue casi demasiado. Adora enterró su cara en su cabello, respirando su aroma.

Adora sintió un leve cosquilleo en su nariz y estornudó al instante.

Después de un breve momento de pánico, pudieron confirmar que, una vez más, nadie más en el cuartel había sido despertado por el ruido. Realmente necesitaban dejar de tentar a la suerte.

 **"Uh, asqueroso"** -Catra resopló, pero no se alejó en lo más mínimo.

La garganta de Adora estaba seca, pero aún así se rió un poco.

 **"Lo siento, sabes, es..."** Suspiró ella, " **¿Te has cepillado el pelo alguna vez?"**

Pensó en ofrecerse a cepillárselo, pero parecía algo a lo que Catra se opondría.

 **"Podrías cepillármelo" -** Dijo Catra.

" **¿Eh? ¿En serio?"**

 **"No. Estoy bromeando, tonta."**

No sonaba como si estuviera bromeando, pero podrían hablar de eso más tarde, porque implicaría tener que levantarse, y hacía bastante frío. Al menos fuera de la manta y estar abrazada a Catra era algo que no ocurría todos los días.

 **"¿Por que me late tan rápido el corazón?"** -Penso Adora, notando como la mano de Catra empezaba a recorrer su abdomen.

* * *

 **Cuando termine de leer esta historia me di cuenta de que tenia un estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, me había gustado mucho y como quería traer mas historias de estas dos, me decidí a traducirla.**

 **Es posible que traiga mas traducciones de One-Shots, ahora mismo estoy ocupado traduciendo Better Then (Fanfiction de Life is Strange) y no tengo mucho tiempo como para dedicarme a escribir algo propio ademas de continuar mi fanfiction de Little Witch Academia.**

 **Me he hecho twitter seguidme si quereis xD (LightDark01) curiosamente mi foto de perfil le viene de perlas a esta historia.**

 **Gracias por los favoritos, los follows y los comentario. Pueden ser una tontería pero siempre animan.**

 **Pues nada, nos vemos.**


	3. La historia de esa noche

**Nota del autor: "Anoche maratoneé toda la temporada en una sola sesión y no pude dejar de pensar en el baile de CatrAdora, así que empecé esto de inmediato... mayormente sigue el episodio, pero me tomé algunas libertades, así que no estaba siguiendo completamente el guion... ¡Espero que disfruten de la lectura tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo sobre estas chicas!"**

 **Nota del traductor: Historia original de Valier (AO3), espero que disfruteis de la traduccion.**

* * *

 **La historia de esa noche.**

 **Sinopsis: En el baile de la Princesas, adora acepta sus sentimientos hacia Catra. Tal vez Catra también empieza a aceptar los suyos.**

El baile de las princesas resulto ser tan estresante como Adora había pensado que sería.

Ella había tratado de mantener sus preocupaciones para sí misma, sabiendo lo emocionados que estaban Glimmer y Bow por el baile no quería molestar, y para que ella experimentara su primera fiesta de forma adecuada, sus amigos muy perceptivos respecto a sus sentimientos, hicieron todo lo posible para ayudarla a través de los preparativos necesarios. Cómo entrar en la sala, cómo acercarse al anfitrión, cómo saludarla, cómo alejarse sin ofender, incluso reglas para bailar y comer: todo era demasiado, desde el punto de vista de Adora. La Horda le había enseñado a obedecer y a respetar a sus superiores hasta que ella les superase en rango, y eso siempre le había parecido claro y simple en su mente. El propósito exacto de las complejidades de la alta sociedad Etérina se le escapaba por completo.

Así que se preparó el baile de la única manera que sabía, como si fuera una batalla en la que cualquier movimiento equivocado le costara la vida. Ella encontró consuelo en el conocimiento y la planificación para cada eventualidad, lo que le ayudó a tranquilizar un poco su mente. Poco después, Glimmer había entrado en su habitación, escogiendo su vestido, peinándola y maquillándola. Cuando terminó, Adora se tomó unos minutos para mirarse en el espejo.

La apariencia personal no era importante en la Horda. Todos llevaban el mismo uniforme y se esperaba que se mantuvieran como nuevos, pero más allá de eso, se evitaba la vanidad. Adora nunca se había visto en otra cosa que no fuera su uniforme, con el pelo recogido y la cara descubierta, lo que la dejaba con una impresión muy común de su aspecto. Pero ahora, se miraba como era realmente. El vestido rojo mostraba sus brazos musculosos y sus pantorrillas tonificadas, y estaba hecho del material más suave que jamás había sentido. Glimmer había rizado su cola de caballo, y su maquillaje era natural, con colores terrosos que resaltaban sus ojos. Se veía hermosa, y lo sentía. Ella estaba consciente de las miradas que atraía como She-Ra, muchas de las cuales duraban más de lo que era adecuado, pero también estaba consciente de que la forma de She-Ra no era del todo suya. La altura, los músculos y el cabello eran versiones mejoradas de su propio cuerpo, gracias sólo a la magia de la Espada. Ahora, sin embargo, se sentía hermosa como Adora, no sólo como She-Ra.

Adora había trabajado mucho, pero todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba. Frosta era fría y distante, se negaba a unirse a la Alianza, Glimmer y Bow tenían problemas como mejores amigos de los que decidió mantenerse alejada, lo que provocó que el estado de ánimo de la primera se mantuviera bajo toda la noche, y luego Catra había entrado en escena del brazo de una Capitán de la Horda.

Catra había estado jugando con ella, sonriendo y bromeando mientras Adora la seguía por el salón de baile. Sabía que Catra no era estúpida, y tampoco lo era ella, esto era exactamente lo que quería que pasara, estaba siendo controlada por completo, pero aun sabiendo eso, le daba igual. Cada sonrisa en la que mostraba sus dientes afilados, cada risa penetrante, cada ceja levantada cuando Catra la sorprendía mirándola directamente, cautivaba a la rubita. El traje de color granate que usaba dejaba sin aliento a Adora, compensando su pelo salvaje y despeinado. Todo sobre Catra gritaba PELIGRO en grandes letras rojas, pero nunca antes el peligro le habia llamado tanto la atención.

Estar lejos de ella sólo puso de relieve lo mucho que la extrañaba después de crecer juntas, de pasar a su lado todos los días durante años y años. Ella amaba a sus nuevos amigos, pero ellos simplemente no la entendían, no podían entenderla como lo hacía Catra. Echaba de menos entrenar con ella, escapar de los cuarteles por la noche para explorar, estar con ella por las tardes cuando no había nada que hacer. En los últimos años, a medida que se acercaba el final de su adolescencia, sus toques se habían hecho más frecuentes y duraderos, y sus miradas compartidas se habían vuelto menos sutiles y llenas de una emoción que tampoco se atrevía a nombrar, Adora realmente la echaba de menos. Anhelaba volver a mirar a Catra a los ojos sin enemistad entre ellas y alejarla de la Horda. Una parte traidora y cobarde de ella quería escapar de toda la guerra entre la Horda y la Rebelión, y encontrar un lugar solo para las dos, donde pudieran ser felices.

No era tan tonta como para creer que pudiera pasar tan fácilmente.

 **"Es mi deber solemne como anfitriona anunciar que el momento ha llegado"** Adora salió de sus pensamientos con el sonido de la voz de Frosta y el repentino atenuamiento de las luces. " **Es hora del primer baile."**

Se encontró arrastrada entre la multitud que inundaban el salón de baile, y en un momento de pánico trató desesperadamente de recordar los pasos de baile que había aprendido tan meticulosamente. ¡Ahora no era el momento para que los sentimientos embarazosos y complicados sobre Catra comprometieran su dignidad como princesa!

El mundo, desafortunadamente, tenía otros planes. Rápidamente la gente se emparejo, ella miró a su alrededor frenéticamente y no pudo encontrar a Glimmer, ni siquiera a Bow o Perfuma entre las parejas. Lo que sí encontró fue a Catra caminando hacia ella, con una sonrisa traviesa donde enseñaba sus dientes y la mano extendida mientras la música comenzaba a sonar a su alrededor. Su corazón martilleó en su pecho mientras miraba por última vez a Frosta.

 **"No me hagas esperar, princesa"** , sonrió Catra, moviendo los dedos suavemente. " **Va contra las reglas rechazar a un compañero una vez que la música ha comenzado."**

Adora suspiró, viendo cómo la cara de su amiga se iluminaba de alegría mientras se resignaba y tomaba su mano, ignorando la forma en que su corazón palpitaba al contacto con la luz. Por supuesto que Catra leyó la lista de reglas tan minuciosamente como la propia Adora: no era un mal plan estar con ella, esto le permitía mantener a Catra controlada en todo momento.

El baile era bastante sencillo, en realidad. Adora conocía todos los pasos. Pero le resultaban cada vez más difícil de recordar cuando su amiga tomaba sus manos o deslizaba sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura. Catra no perdió el ritmo, sabía que por una vez le gustaba tener la ventaja. Al menos no la estaba poniendo en ridículo, los pasos venían de forma natural después de haberlos practicado tanto, y su expresión era templada y neutra a pesar del calor que podía sentir en sus mejillas.

 **"No sé tú, pero yo me estoy divirtiendo en esta fiesta."** Catra sonrió mientras me giraba con su mano.

 **"Lo que sea que estés planeando, no funcionará."** Ella contrataco, mirándola a los ojos. Los labios de Catra se retorcieron en una seca sonrisa ante su determinación. Después de todo, Adora la conocía demasiado bien como para dejarse engañar cuando mentía. Pero era tan fácil conseguir que se enfadara y es tan linda cuando se irrita que era algo no podria evitar Catra.

 **"¿Estás segura?"** Se río mientras cambiaban de acompañantes, resonando la voz en los oídos de Adora.

Su rapido baile con Glimmer, Perfuma, y luego de vuelta a Glimmer pasó en un instante, pero algo llamo su atención. Scorpia y Bow no estaban en ninguna parte mientras que Catra la mantenía ocupada en medio del salón de baile. Sería una falta de respeto a la anfitriona (sin mencionar, en contra de las reglas) que Adora abandonara el baile a mitad de camino y saliera corriendo en busca de su amigo. Trató de decirse a sí misma que era una coincidencia. Bow probablemente se había puesto a hablar con algunos de los nuevos amigos que había hecho esta noche, y Scorpia era una princesa, seguramente estaría bailando en algún lugar entre la multitud. Pero el brillo en los ojos de Catra mientras giraban la una hacia la otra le decía lo contrario. Se endureció, sintiéndose culpable por querer estar con Catra, cuando Bow podría estar en peligro por su culpa. Era un tipo fuerte: ella esperaba que pudiera aguantar un poco más.

Catra se giró hacia ella, presionaba su espalda contra ella, sus manos se agarraron a su hombro izquierdo. Adora se calmó por un segundo, tratando de pensar con claridad. El aroma picante de Catra la rodeaba y ella no quería nada más que enterrar su cara en su cabello y sostenerla apropiadamente por el tiempo que quisiera.

 **"Tal vez mi plan no funcione."** Dijo Catra, con la cara girada hacia la de Adora y la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

 **"Será mejor que no lastimes a mis amigos, Catra",** Siseó ella mientras giraba en sus brazos, las dos bailando lentamente **. "¿Dónde está Bow?"**

Catra levantó una ceja, simulando inocencia ante la pregunta. **"¿Quién es Bow?** **¿Uno de tus preciosos nuevos amigos?"**

Adora gruñó y apretó sus manos. A través de su ira, su pulso traidor se aceleró. Esperaba que su rubor no se notara o de lo contrario Catra la tomaría aún menos en serio. Algo en la sonrisa de su amiga no la tranquilizaba **. "Catra, te juro que, si le haces daño, no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya. Nadie lastima a mis amigos".**

Adora sintió que el estado de ánimo entre las dos había cambiado con esas palabras. La expresión de Catra se oscureció y su boca se aflojó por primera vez esa noche. Adora apenas suprimió un grito de sorpresa cuando Catra la agarró por la cintura y la tiro al suelo con mucha suavidad.

La baja luminosidad del salón de baile impedía al resto de bailarines notar su precensia. En medio de la concurrida sala, sólo estaban Catra y ella, mirandose a los ojos con una desesperación mutuamente entendida. El tiempo pareció detenerse, la música de fondo y la charla se desvanecieron. Adora sólo podía sentir las manos de su amiga acunando su espalda y su cintura, las garras rozando la piel expuesta de su hombro, acariciándola y haciéndola sentir completa. Las propias manos de Adora agarraron el traje de Catra, seguramente arrugando la tela, pero eso no importaba. Justo cuando las manos de Catra se movieron, pudo sentir a su amiga temblar un poco. Estaba segura de que sus manos hacían lo mismo.

Catra tragó saliva antes de hablar con voz baja y ojos brillantes que se clavaban sobre Adora. **"Supongo que el hecho de que me haga daño a mí no importa tanto, ¿Verdad?",** dijo ella, con las cejas arrugadas y la voz entrecortada, sólo por un segundo. **"Y tal vez mi plan ya ha funcionado."**

 **"Catra..."** Empezó Adora, su corazón palpitaba en su pecho mientras sus palabras corrían por su mente. ¿Es así como se había sentido todo este tiempo? Hablaba como si no fuera importante para Adora, cuando era exactamente lo contrario. A pesar de su lealtad a la Horda, Catra era la persona más importante para ella, a la que quería proteger, a la que amaba **. "Eso no es verdad, yo..."**

Casi sin pensarlo, se agarró a la chaqueta de Catra, jalándola y acercándose a ella. Los ojos de Adora se cerraron. Catra hizo prácticamente lo mismo, agarrándose de ella y tirando de ella hacia arriba. Sus narices se rozaron ligeramente y se detuvieron, por un segundo, antes de que Adora sintiera los labios de Catra contra los suyos.

Era suave y casto, lleno de la inseguridad de dos chicas que compartían sus primer beso, pero también de años de afecto y confianza. Adora podía sentir una de las manos de Catra deslizarse por su espalda, viniendo a apoyar la parte posterior de su cabeza. Ella jadeó mientras agarraba su cola de caballo y tiraba, no bruscamente, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás.

El primer beso representaba todo lo que habian vivido, ese crecimiento donde las dos consigueron crecer fuertes, donde se protegían y amaban. El segundo beso representaba su nueva relacion, la enemistad que habia surgido, sus diferencias, las forma de ver las cosas y los sentiminetos que no querian admitir. Fue una mezcla de dientes y lenguas, mordiscos y sensasiones asperas. Por la traición que ambas sintieron resonar en su interior. Por el dolor que cada una había causado a la otra y que, sin duda, aún debían causar.

Cuando se separaron, ambas se quedaron sin aliento, abriendo los ojos con una expresion de incredulidad. Alrededor de ellas, las parejas seguían bailando, aunque habían atraído muchas miradas y silenciosos susurros. Adora volvio en si y giró hacia ella, las dos volviéndose a unir al baile lo más casualmente posible, sin poder mirarse a los ojos.

 **"Catra",** suplicó Adora. **"Ven conmigo. No tienes que quedarte y ser la marioneta de la Horda. Podemos luchar contra ellos, juntas".**

Catra se negó a mirarla. **"No puedo, Adora. Me abandonaste, ¿Y para qué? ¿Gloria? Una espada resplandeciente que te hace alta y brillante",** sacudió la cabeza con una risa macabra encontrandose con sus ojos. No trasmitían nada. **"Siempre he vivido a tu sombra, sin poder probarme a mí mismo. Esta es mi oportunidad. Ya no seré tu segunda mejor opción".**

Se fue, dejando a Adora sola mientras la música terminaba.

Ella tembló mientras pensaba en todo lo que acababa de pasar, tratando de entenderlo. Todo lo que podía hacer era apretar las puntas de los dedos contra sus labios, aún con el hormigueo de los besos, la mordedura de los dientes de Catra y con un regusto a sangre en su boca. Su relación ya no era tan simple, quizás nunca lo había sido, todavía había esperanza. Ella amaba a Catra, y se sentía lo suficientemente segura como para decir que quizás Catra también la amaba a ella. La sensación persistente en sus labios era como una promesa de que no se rendiría. Que no podía. Que un día Catra se uniría a su lado en la Rebelión.

Mas tarde vio a su amiga escapar con Bow y Glimmer cautivos en su nave, se le rompió el corazón al pensar lo lejano que estaba ese día, al menos tenía los recuerdos de esta noche para darle esperanzas.

* * *

 **He estado leyendo varios fanfiction y este me gusto mucho, por eso esta aquí traducido. Antes de este estuve leyendo uno muy bueno pero se podría decir que la segunda mitad no fue de mi agrado, una pena porque tenia un gran comienzo.**

 **Este fanfiction en concreto tenia una parte difícil de traducir, no tenia ni idea de como ponerlo en español sin que pareciera otra cosa totalmente diferente.**

 **Hablemos de los Lemons, he leido varios y dos de ellos me han gustado muchísimo, pero no se si queréis que traiga alguno, a lo mejor es un poco pronto. Querría saber que os parece la idea de traer uno.**

 **Estoy preparando lo que podría ser un Long-Fic pero todavía lo estoy pensando, creo que podría quedar muy bien y ser muy entretenido de leer.**

 **Hay bastante gente que esta leyendo esto pero la gran mayoría es un publico silencioso, me interesa saber vuestra opinión si es posible.**

 **Seguire trayendo mas de estas dos porque me encanta el CatrAdora.**

 **Ahora que me fijo, he puesto mal el fandom asi que lo cambiaré. Si debido a esto no encontrais el fanfiction, teneis que buscar en She-ra and the Princesses of Power.**

 **Pues nada, nos vemos uno de estos días de la semana.**


	4. Perfectamente entrelazadas

**Historia original de Dragonesdepapel (AO3), espero que disfrutéis de la traducción. Aunque su nombre de usuario esta en español y no se que pensar.**

* * *

 **Perfectamente entrelazadas**

 **Sinopsis:** **En su primer día oficial en Luna Brillante, Adora arrastra a Catra a un festival.**

 **"Te va a encantar, ya verás."**

Pasar todo el día rodeada de extraños no era exactamente la idea de diversión de Catra, pero se dejó arrastrar. Al menos la princesa y su ayudante se habían quedado en el castillo. No parecían muy alegres de ver como se marchaban las dos. Catra sólo podía imaginar lo que Adora había tenido que prometer a cambio. En serio, a veces parecía que no recordaran cómo vivir sin Adora alrededor para decirles qué hacer. Como cachorros perdidos o sanguijuelas.

Adora la había informado en el camino. **"Los festivales son celebraciones. Todos se juntan y ayudan a organizarlo. Glimmer dice que las diferentes comunidades tienen distintos festivales, para celebrar diferentes cosas. Lo que es importante para algunas personas puede no serlo para otras".**

La aldea era pequeña, probablemente la más pequeña en la que Catra había estado hasta ahora. Había niños corriendo alrededor y casi todas las superficies estaban cubiertas de flores. De vez en cuando captaba una chispa en el rabillo del ojo y se giraba, pero siempre resultaba ser el sol reflejándose en un millón de campanillas de vidrio.

 **"Ok, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es conseguir algo de comida."**

 **"¿Comida?"**

 **"Confía en mí, ¿vale?"**

Agarrando su mano, Adora la llevó a un pequeño puestecito. Un señor mayor les ofreció algo de comer pinchado en un palo.

Catra la miró sospechosamente. **"¿Estás segura de que se puede comer esto?"**

Las comidas en la Zona de Miedo nunca habían sido un asunto emocionante. Incluso después de horas de entrenamiento implacable, comer era, bueno, no era nada emocionante. Una forma de apaciguar un estómago vacío. Claro, comer era mejor que no comer, pero la comida era blanda y sin pretensiones. Ciertamente nunca había tenido forma triangular y un color rojo brillante, como la cosa que Adora estaba sosteniendo en su mano.

Adora dio un mordisco, haciendo un espectáculo al masticar. **"¿Ves? Ahora inténtalo tú."**

Catra lo inspeccionó, encogiéndose de hombros, lo tomó de un solo mordisco.

 **"Oh. "** **"Wow. "**

Definitivamente podía ver por qué a Adora le gustaba esto. Rápidamente probó otro, asegurándose esta vez de tomarse el tiempo necesario para apreciar el sabor. Porque, a diferencia de la comida de la Horda, esta cosa la tenía.

 **"¿Nunca habías comido fuera?"**

 **"Siempre tuve cosas más importantes que hacer que tomarme un descanso para almorzar",** dijo Catra con la boca llena.

Pronto, no le quedó nada. Adora señaló rápidamente una gran mesa. La mitad de la aldea parecía estar sentada en ella. A Catra le importaba mas bien poco la gente pero esta estaba repleta de platos de comida.

Se pusieron lo mas alejadas posibles. Adora comía tanto como ella, pero Catra notó que cada vez más platos eran empujados en su dirección. Se aseguró de darle un mordisco a todo lo que pudiera conseguir.

Una vez satisfechas, se unieron a un grupo de personas que estaban tejiendo flores en aros circulares. Adora se lanzó inmediatamente a la tarea. Recogió los diferentes tipos de plantas en pequeños montones y, después de observar atentamente las acciones de los demás, comenzó a copiarlas.

Catra no sabía por dónde empezar, y rápidamente se encontró perdida viendo el trabajo de Adora. Ella comparaba cuidadosamente cada flor antes de añadirla. Ella asentia con la cabeza después de cada elección, y resoplaba cuando se equivocaba y tenía que deshacer parte de su trabajo.

Alguien tocó las piernas de Catra, sorprendiéndola. Se giró, mostrando los dientes, pero su oponente estaba fuera de su vista. Otro toque. Miró hacia abajo y encontró a una niño pequeña sentado a su lado. De mala gana se echó atrás.

 **"¿Todo bien?"** Preguntó Adora, sin apartar la mirada de su trabajo. Catra refunfuñó afirmativamente, y luego se volvió hacia la niña. Levantando las cejas.

 **"Empiezas con las grandes."**

Catra agarró el hilo que le habían ofrecido. Poco a poco, la niña la guió a través del proceso. No era tan buena como Adora. Algunas de sus flores seguían cayendo sin importar lo que hiciera. Pero la niña siempre se lo quitaba de las manos antes de que esta pudiera destrozarlo de frustración, y luego la ayudaba a volver a armarlo.

 **"No lo entiendo** ", susurró Catra después de unos minutos. **"¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?"**

 **"Simbolizan nuestra conexión con la naturaleza, y es una buena manera de que todos contribuyan a la celebración."**

 **"Si tú lo dices, niña."**

 **"¡Ajá!"** exclamó Adora, victoriosa. Enseñándole su circulo a Catra **. "¿Te gusta?"**

 **"Deberías olvidarte de tu espada, esta es tu verdadera vocación."**

 **"Cállate",** dijo ella empujándola **.** Pero sonreía con orgullo. **"¡Muéstrame el tuyo!"**

Catra levantó el suyo. Un par de hojas cayeron al suelo, pero aguantó la mayor parte del tiempo. No era tan elaborado como el de Adora, había huecos donde no tendrían que haber, pero le pareció que se veía bien.

 **"¡Es hermoso! ¿Puedo quedármelo?"**

 **"¿Quieres las dos para ti?"**

 **"No, no seas ridícula. ¡Hice este para ti!"**

Se inclinó hacia adelante para ponerlo sobre la cabeza de Catra. Sus orejas temblaron, pero se mantuvo en su lugar **. "Adora",** se quejó, **"Parezco tonta".**

 **"No, no lo pareces. Te ves adorable".**

 **"Es lo mismo".** Se cruzó de brazos.

Adora suspiró. **"Vale, no tienes que ponértelo. Pero es tuyo".**

Catra detuvo la mano de Adora **. "No, déjalo."**

 **"¿Estás segura? No tienes que hacerlo".**

 **"Sí, quiero decir, nada puede hacerme quedar mal de todos modos."**

Adora salto de la emoción **. "¡Genial!"**

Se calmó cuando Catra se acercó y puso cuidadosamente la suya sobre su cabeza. Le llevó un segundo pensar qué hacer con la cola de caballo. Dio un paso atrás, admirando su trabajo.

 **"Buff."** Resoplo Catra

Adora se rió. **"Me hago una idea Catra".**

 **"Entonces, ¿qué sigue?"**

Adora sonrió. **"Te va a gustar esto."**

Caminaron hacia un árbol enorme donde la mayoría de los niños estaban reunidos. El suelo estaba cubierto de una especie de sustancia gruesa y púrpura. Adora le dio un palo.

 **"¿Ves esas cosas colgando de las ramas?"**

 **"Claro".**

 **"Tienes que ir a golpearlas."**

 **"¿En serio?"**

 **"¡Diviértete!"**

Adora la empujó entre la multitud de niños. Algunos de ellos estaban sacando las cosas por su cuenta, otros estaban reunidos en grupos. Unos pocos estaban tirados en el suelo, jugando con la pulpa púrpura. Catra eligió su objetivo. Fue más duro de lo que parecía y le tomó un par de golpes para que se rompiera, liberando una gran cantidad de sustancia al suelo. Adora se unió a ella un poco después y ambas se encargaron de las frutas que estaban en las ramas más altas y que los niños no podían alcanzar

 **"Este árbol es el más antiguo de la zona. Cada año rompen sus frutos para recolectar las semillas",** Adora recogió parte del pegote púrpura y se la mostró a Catra **"Puede propagarse. Dejan la tarea a los niños, pero al final del día todo el mundo pasa por aquí y ayuda a extenderlo por el lugar. Y eso significa** -continuó, echando la mano hacia atrás **\- que aquí se fomentan las peleas de goop".**

El pegote golpeó a Catra justo a un lado de su ojo. Ella sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos. **"Oh, yo también quiero jugar."**

Ella saltó hacia atrás, poniendo algo de distancia entre ellas. Afortunadamente, la sustancia ya se había extendido lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera aterrizar en un lugar alejado de los niños. Otro disparo le dio en el pecho.

 **"Mira eso, Catra, te estás volviendo predecible."**

Ella tomó represalias disparando directamente a su frente. Adora esquivó, pero la siguiente cayó en su mejilla.

Pronto ambas fueron cubiertas de púrpura de la cabeza a los pies. Eso no detuvo a Catra, por supuesto. Esperó a que Adora bajara la guardia y luego se abalanzó sobre ella, cayéndose las dos al suelo. Adora aterrizó de espaldas, y Catra se apresuró a recoger con su mano más pulpa, para luego restregársela a Adora por el cuello. Esta no paraba de reír y la llamó tramposa, pero rápidamente cambió sus posiciones. Ella usó sus piernas para inmovilizar los brazos de Catra y luego fue libre de echarle aún más sustancia viscosa en la cara.

 **"Vale, ahora sí que te ves adorable"** Dijo Adora mirándola desde arriba.

Catra la empujó, volviendo a tomar la posición de ventaja.

 **"Me rindo, me rindo",** dijo Adora, aún riendo.

Ella también se veía ridícula. Su cola de caballo estaba baja en la parte posterior de su cabeza, su pelo era purpura en ese momento. La sustancia viscosa era muy pegajosa, y tenía algo de pelo pegado a la cara. Catra la sacó con cuidado. Parte de la pulpa ya se había secado en la piel de Adora, y probablemente no saldría hasta después de ducharse.

Adora se quedó quieta, esperando a que Catra terminara. Una vez que había liberado todo el pelo, Catra la dejó ir. Extendió la mano a su amiga. Se detuvieron de nuevo bajo el árbol. Ella había escondido sus aros de flores en una de las ramas más altas poco después de que la lucha comenzara. Se subió al árbol para recuperarlos, y luego los puso sobre sus cabezas.

Había un bonito silencio entre ellas

 **"Vamos perdedora, ¿Ahora qué?"**

Se les entregó una toalla y se esforzaron al máximo para limpiarse con ella. Después de eso, todos se reunieron en el centro de la aldea. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y algunos de los ancianos se encargaron de encender antorchas alrededor del grupo. Adora temblaba desde donde estaba sentada junto a Catra. Su chaqueta estaba completamente cubierta de goop y decidió tirarla un poco mas cerca del fuego.

 **"¿Seguro que no quieres que te la devuelva?"**

Adora agitó la cabeza. **"Está húmeda."**

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. **"¿Cómo es que siempre tienes frío?"**

Adora sacó la lengua. **"Yo no, tú eres la que siempre está muy caliente"**

Catra sonrió. **"Lo sé."**

Adora se rió. Levantó la mano y Catra pensó que iba a golpearla juguetonamente. En vez de eso, Adora la envolvió con su brazo, acercándola más. **"Mejor",** anunció ella.

Tuvieron que guardar silencio después de eso. Una mujer se paró frente a la multitud. Contó la historia de la aldea, cómo sus antepasados se habían establecido en la base del árbol después de un largo viaje, buscando comida y sombra. Adora estaba pendiente de cada una de sus palabras. En la Horda, siempre había prestado atención a sus oficiales. Pero esto era diferente. En la Zona del miedo, Adora siempre estaba tensa. Incluso cuando sus órdenes eran permanecer inmóvil, ella irradiaba suficiente energía nerviosa como para encender una pequeña gema elemental.

Ahora, sin embargo, parecía estar perfectamente a gusto. De hecho, lo estuvo la mayor parte del día. Había hecho que Catra se divirtiera con cada actividad. Se había movido alrededor de toda esta gente como si formara parte de ellos. No necesitaba pedir permiso. No necesitaba actuar como si tuviera todo bajo control.

Sus oídos se mantuvieron entretenidos con las palabras de la mujer, pero miraba a Catra de reojo. Se sentía cálida y suave junto a ella, y su cara reflejaba eso. Rindiéndose, Catra se dejó caer sobre Adora,apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Adora no dijo nada, pero se movió para darle a Catra un ángulo más cómodo.

La mujer terminó su historia, pero se quedaron allí, lado a lado, hasta que la mayoría de la gente se levantó y se alejó.

 **"Hola",** dijo Adora en voz baja, levantando su hombro. **"Gracias por hacer esto. Sé que lo hiciste más por mi beneficio que por el tuyo.** **"**

Catra miró a Adora, pero no a sus ojos.

 **"Te prometo que encontraremos cosas divertidas que hacer aquí, ¿De acuerdo? Incluso si tenemos que viajar a través de cada reino buscándolas."**

 **"¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Yo aburriéndome?"**

Adora había empezado a jugar con el borde de sus mangas, pero levantó la mano. Ella tocó ligeramente la cicatriz aún fresca en la cara de Catra. La que había conseguido al interponerse entre Hordak y ella.

 **"Has sacrificado tanto. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"**

Catra agarró su mano, apartándola de su cara. Se agarró fuerte a ella. **"¿Se trata de los métodos de enseñanza de Shadow Weaver?"**

 **"No."** Ella dudó **. "Sí. Es, sobre todo, Catra. Todo lo que te he traído es dolor."**

 **"Mira, tienes que olvidar todo lo que te he dicho antes, ¿de acuerdo? Estaba enfadada, herida y perdida. No tienes culpa de nada** **."**

 **"¡Pero nunca lo vi, Catra! Te hice daño, tantas veces, y ni siquiera lo sabía. Tú también eras un niña y aún así viste lo que la Horda nos estaba haciendo".**

 **"Bueno, sí, pero eso es sólo porque soy muy inteligente."** Adora no dijo nada. Ella solo suspiró. **"También sabía que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal, pero aún así lo hice. Incluso después de que me enseñaras una salida, Adora."**

 **"Pero..."**

 **"No",** la interrumpió Catra. **"Lo hice. Ambas cometimos errores. Los dos nos lastimamos mutuamente, y a otras personas también. No puedes salvarme, Adora, sólo yo puedo hacerlo".**

Adora se quedó callada durante unos segundos. **"¿No lo has hecho ya?"**

 **"Me gustaría pensar que lo hice."**

Se acercó más y la besó. La mitad de ella esperaba que Adora la alejara. Pero estaba harta de que Adora se culpara por todo.

Cuando se echó hacia atrás para mirar la sonrisa de Adora, sus orejas temblaron.

 **"¿Adora?"**

 **"¿Sí, Catra?"**

 **"Dime que lo que acabo de escuchar no son a Grimmer y a Bow escondiéndose en esos arbustos."**

Adora se inclinó hacia un lado para mirar por encima del hombro de Catra. Rápidamente volvió a su posición.

 **"Sólo bésame de nuevo,seguro que se van** **"**

Como si Catra se fuera a negar.

* * *

 **Notas finales del autor: "Quería escribir otra escena pero se me paso por completo (Se trataba de un baile, ¿cómo podría olvidarme de algo así?). (Sí, voy a poner esto aquí para no volver a olvidarme de ello)**

 **Pues aquí estamos, el siguiente capitulo se supone que va a ser un Lemon pero aun no lo he decidido. Si os interesa también estoy subiendo los One-Shots a mi cuenta de Wattpad (LightDark01), leedlos donde os sea mas cómodo.**

 **Pues nada, nos vemos.**


	5. Diente por diente

**Nota 1: Historia original de nowweareunstoppable (AO3), espero que disfrutéis de la traducción.**

 **Nota 2: Es un Lemon**

 **Nota 3: Feliz Navidad xD**

* * *

 **Diente por diente.**

 **Sinopsis: Ahora, sin embargo, Adora estaba encima de ella, y su pecho le dolía de una manera que decididamente no había sentido nunca. Con una mirada suplicante y seguida de unas palabras: "Por favor, yo sólo..." antes de cortar, sin saber qué pedir.**

 **"Esto se siente tan raro. ¿Por qué no fuimos con ellos?"**

Catra puso los ojos en blanco y levantó la cabeza de las espinillas de Adora, lugar en el que estaba descansando. Estaban en el cuartel, solas por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y, fiel a su carácter, Adora se negó a disfrutar ni siquiera de un momento de tranquilidad.

 **"Porque ya pasamos la simulación del laberinto la semana pasada. Los otros cadetes necesitan aprender a averiguarlo por sí mismos sin que tú les eches una mano durante todo el proceso. Se supone que esto es una recompensa, Adora".**

Adora resopló y movió a Catra de sus piernas por segunda vez. **"No, nos dieron tiempo libre para repasar las formaciones de batalla. No te acuestes en la cama."**

Catra se sentó y frunció el ceño, **"Tanques al frente, luego esquiva, luego soldados de a pie, bla, bla, bla. No es tan complicado de aprender, y no pretendas que no conoces todas las formaciones de la Horda de todas formas"**. Catra empujó a Adora sobre sus rodillas, tratando de hacerla recostar, acción que provocó una luz traviesa en los ojos de Adora.

Antes de que Catra pudiera desenredar sus pies de las mantas, Adora ya estaba haciéndole una llave a su cabeza. Catra maldijo y Adora clavó los dedos de su mano libre en sus costillas, haciéndola reír mientras luchaba y siseaba.

 **"Suéltame, idiota"** , dijo Catra intentando salir del agarre de Adora. Se echó hacia atrás, pero solo para crear la distancia suficiente como ganar algo de espacio y así lanzar a Adora contra el otro extremo de la cama.

Lucharon por unos segundos, cada una tratando de terminar en cima de la otra, y fue sólo porque se acercaron demasiado al borde de la litera que Adora tuvo que sacrificar su posición ventajosa, para evitar que ambas cayeran. Saliendo Catra triunfante.

 **"¡Ja!"** Ella alardeó, sujetando los brazos de Adora con sus rodillas. Catra se sentó y se pavoneó mientras su cola azotaba en señal de victoria.

" **Debí haberte dejado caer al suelo"** , refunfuñó Adora, pero su falso descontento desapareció mientras la veía. Catra no estaba exactamente segura de lo que Adora había visto, pero hizo que sus ojos se suavizaran y sus pupilas se dilataran. No era la primera vez que Catra veía a Adora mirándola con esa expresión. Ella no sabía realmente lo que significaba, Adora probablemente tampoco lo sabía, pero siempre le hacía sentir el estómago revuelto. Lo que era nuevo. Adora la había mirado miles de veces mientras crecían, pero en los últimos meses había empezado a sentirse de esa manera...

Catra se retiro un poco sin moverse de su posición, tuvo que hacerlo, no era tan fuerte físicamente como los otros cadetes (bueno, como la mayoría de ellos, Kyle era un inútil en todos los sentidos) tenia que confiar en su velocidad y flexibilidad. Así que, en lugar de tratar de entender esa mirada o dejar que Adora se levantara, sucumbió al empate que había estado construyendo en ese pequeño rato. Todo lo que ella quería era estar con Adora el máximo tiempo posible. No tenía sentido ninguno, pero Catra se inclinó y acarició con su cara la mejilla de Adora. Aun tumbada en la cama.

Adora no la alejó. De hecho, se las arregló para sacar la mano de debajo de la rodilla de Catra y usarla para sostener y tocar con ella su mandíbula. El corazón de Catra empezó a latir de forma abrupta aunque no había razón para ello. Se acurrucó con más fuerza, frotando su pómulo contra la mandíbula de Adora y metiendo su nariz en su cuello.

Se sentía diferente a las otras veces que se habían abrazado y tocado. Catra estaba segura de que el pelaje de su cola debía de estar de punta, porque el ambiente en el cuartel era distinto a cualquier otro.

Adora se movió por debajo de ella antes de agitar la cabeza. La presión era demasiado grande, Catra movió su cara contra la de Adora. Esta vez, sin embargo, cuando trato de tocar su pómulo, Adora levantó la barbilla para que los labios de Catra cayeran en los suyos. Y esa era la sensación que Catra había estado persiguiendo. Ella no lo supo hasta que sus labios se conocieron - nunca había visto a nadie hacer esto antes - pero se sintió bien, mejor que cualquier cosa que ella hubiera sentido antes.

Debería haber sido asqueroso, pero no lo fue, no lo fue en absoluto, y Catra se presionó más fuerte contra ella, persiguiendo la atracción que parecía crecer y crecer. Su estómago se sentía apretado y con un ligero hormigueo que se arremolinaba cuando Adora abrió la boca lo suficiente como para que el labio superior de Catra se encajara al de ella. Ambas hicieron un pequeño ruido, los puños de Adora estaban sobre el pelo de Catra en vez de en las mantas, aquello provoco chispas en la columna vertebral de su amiga.

Se sentía natural dejar que la punta de su lengua saliera del labio de Adora, para luego introducirla en cuanto Adora abriera la boca un poco mas. Su lengua era suave, a diferencia de la suya, y cuando la sintió en su boca, Catra se quejó con una mezcla de placer y frustración constructiva. Se apretó más contra Adora, necesitando más sin saber qué más era.

Catra acarició el bíceps de Adora, dejándose admirar por el fuerte cuerpo de su amiga. Ambas habían sido niñas delgadas, pero a medida que crecían, los músculos de Catra se habían mantenido finos y delgados, mientras que los de Adora habían sido cincelados, aumentando su volumen para adaptarse a su nueva estatura.

Por lo general, el hecho de verse obligada a reconocer los pocos centímetros adicionales de Adora y su fuerza bruta superior significaba que Catra perdía mas a menudo en las sesión de combate y eso la ponía de mal humor, pero hoy Catra solo quería explorar, sorprendida por lo mucho que disfrutaba de la sensación al notar como se doblaban y se movían sus yemas por el cuerpo de Adora.

Catra le mordió el labio inferior, esta intento atrapar su lengua. Catra viendo un hueco dejó que sus dientes se arrastraran por la zona de pulso de su compañera. Ese fue el mejor momento para que Adora pudiera tomar el control de la situación. Se estiró hacia arriba y las orejas de Catra se aplastaron sorprendidas cuando Adora la agarro de tal manera que sus caderas estaban a ambos lados de las de Catra y sus dos muñecas quedaron atrapadas en una de las manos de Adora.

Catra siseó, pero no lo hizo en serio. El agarre de Adora volvió a enviar esa sensación de chispa a su estómago y Catra se retorció mostrando sus dientes con un gruñido. Todo eso en una posición comprometedora.

Los ojos de Adora se fijaron en la boca de Catra - precisamente en sus dientes, levantó su antebrazo para presionar por debajo de la barbilla de Catra. Instintivamente, Catra inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió la boca para asegurarse de que aún podía respirar, Adora bufo.

 **"¿De verdad?** " Siseó otra vez Catra, bromeando.

Adora agitó la cabeza y dijo: **"No tienes ni idea de lo increíble que eres".**

La réplica que Catra había preparado, se desvaneció con el resto de sus pensamientos. Algo en lo profundo de su corazón empezó a latir.

Adora la miró con ojos brillantes y roja como un tomate, vacilando sólo por un momento. Luego tiró suavemente hacia atrás del labio superior de Catra con el pulgar y luego abrió la boca mientras Catra dejaba que su mandíbula se aflojara con perplejidad, pero de buena gana. Adora deslizó su pulgar dentro de la boca de Catra, presionando la punta afilada de uno de sus caninos.

Catra recordó que cuando era más joven, y le empezaron a salir los dientes no quería otra cosa mas que roer y cortar con sus colmillos cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar. Recordó que sus cuidadores de la Horda la golpeaban y castigaban cuando lo intentaba. Pero Adora nunca la apartó, ni siquiera de pequeña. Dejaba que Catra la mordisqueara y probara sus dientes doloridos en la parte interna de su muñeca o en los nudillos de sus dedos, sólo quejándose si Catra mordía demasiado fuerte, pero nunca se alejaba. (Adora nunca se echó atrás, nunca.) Dependía de Catra decidir si quería morder mas fuerte y con ello causar dolor.

Ella nunca quiso hacerlo. El acto de Adora de darle la opción fue suficiente para saciarla.

Adora le enseñó a Catra a morder con la presión suficiente para pasar por la línea entre la estimulación y el dolor. Eventualmente Catra dejó de ser castigada por sus superiores (al menos por esa razón) y la inhibición natural de la mordida se adquirió por el entrenamiento físico, los mordiscos en el tobillo y la pierna del pantalón de Adora antes de quedarse dormida por la noche.

Ahora, sin embargo, Adora estaba encima de ella, y su pecho le dolía de una manera que desconocida. **"Por favor, yo sólo..."** antes de cortar, sin saber qué pedir.

Pero Catra conocía a Adora mejor que nadie en Etheria, así que abrió aún más los labios en una invitación a sus dientes. Dejó que Adora trazara sus incisivos con el pulgar y el dedo índice por unos instantes, luego, impaciente por algo que no podía expresar con palabras, usó su lengua de lija para saborearlos. Adora temblaba y sus caderas tartamudeaban contra Catra. Adora exhaló bruscamente y Catra jadeó. Siempre en sincronía, pero claramente opuestas.

La inhalación de Catra había dejado que los dedos de su boca se deslizaran más hacia adentro, acariciando los molares puntiagudos. Adora se demoró un segundo más, y luego retrocedió, lo que le permitió a Catra decir: " **No sabía que estabas tan celosa de mis dientes"**. El tono petulante de Catra se arruinó por el temblor de su voz; nunca antes se había oído hablar así.

A Catra no le gustaba que el escalofrío insinuara vulnerabilidad, porque no lo era, así que antes de que Adora pudiera responder, le agarró el antebrazo y le clavó los dientes en la parte inferior de su muñeca, sintiendo el flujo de sangre.

Catra era un poco más dura de lo normal, pero lo que poseía Adora estaba haciendo que su propia sangre chispeara y salpicara su sistema, más rápido de lo que lo hacía incluso en las simulaciones de batalla. A Adora no pareció importarle; en el momento en que las mandíbulas de Catra se cerraron, se desplomó encima de ella, y un gemido resonó contra la garganta de Catra.

Adora era pesada, y Catra normalmente se quejaba de que Adora la estaba aplastando, pero en ese momento la sensación del peso de Adora sobre ella era embriagadora. Catra se movió, tratando de ver si podía retorcerse para salir de debajo de Adora, pero esta apretó sus rodillas alrededor de los muslos de Catra y la sujetó con fuerza, y esto por alguna razón inició un latido voraz y palpitante entre las piernas de Catra.

 **"Eres tan...** " Dijo Adora tratando de tomar aire.

Catra soltó la muñeca y le dio a las marcas de la mordedura una lamida calmante para que pudiera responder: **"¿Yo soy tan qué?".**

Adora agitó la cabeza, frustrada, y en su lugar la presionó - cadera contra cadera, Catra sintió como el pecho de Adora se deslizaba contra el suyo propio.

 **"No lo sé, yo sólo... quiero."**

 **"¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué significa eso?"** Preguntó Catra, incapaz de evitar sonreír, mientras luchaba por encontrar la razón en su propia cabeza. Porque ella también quería.

Adora no mordió el anzuelo y en su lugar frotó su mejilla contra la de Catra otra vez. Catra no podía parar el ronroneo que retumbaba en su pecho más de lo que podía ralentizar su ritmo cardíaco.

Adora la besó y la siguiente vez que se separaron ambas respiraban con dificultad. Los dedos de Adora rozaron el pecho de Catra, esta se sorprendió de sí misma al inclinarse hacia arriba. Nunca antes había pensado mucho en sus pechos; eran pequeños y no parecían hacer mucho. Pero ahora sus pezones estaban duros y marcándose a través de su mono, Catra pellizcó uno de ellos y se deleitó con el pico de placer que le disparó en respuesta.

 **"Espera, ¿puedo?"** preguntó Adora.

Catra inclinó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia mientras cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba: sí, sí, sí, por favor. **"Claro, supongo".**

Adora la levantó un poco, sin esfuerzo, para que pudiera bajar la cremallera de la espalda. Catra la ayudó a empujarla hasta la cintura y se acomodó en la cama. Adora parecía un poco conmocionada y Catra se sentía más que un poco engreída mientras notaba como miraba su cuerpo.

Catra puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y se estiró, empujando su pecho hacia Adora mientras lo hacía. Todo esto era tan raro, pero era sólo Adora, y confiaba plenamente en ella. Catra impaciente no quería esperar mas. " **Puedo volver a hacerlo yo misma si no vas a hacerlo".**

Adora finalmente dejó de mirar el pecho hipnotizada y dijo, muy seriamente, **"Eres hermosa, Catra."**

Eso, combinado con el ligero roce , la llevó a otro plano existencial. Sus ojos se cerraron de golpe y empujó su cuerpo hacia las manos de Adora, exigiendo en vez de burlarse. Adora apretó los dos pechos y frotó sus pulgares sobre los pezones de Catra hasta que se sintieron tan apretados y tensos que Catra pensó que podría desmayarse.

 **"¿Se siente bien?"** preguntó Adora. Había tonos de asombro en su voz e hizo que Catra se sonrojara de vergüenza.

 **"Dímelo tu"** , contestó Catra sin aliento, tratando de recuperar una apariencia de control mientras manoseaba la camisa de Adora hasta que la otra chica accedió y se la quitó. Ahora era el turno de Catra de mirar fijamente, porque mierda, sus propios pechos podrían no haber sido nada especial pero las de Adora eran legítimamente increíbles. Sus pezones eran tan duros como los de Catra y su color rosa claro destacaba deliciosamente sobre la piel pálida de Adora.

Catra cogió uno entre las yemas de sus dedos y, moviéndose por puro instinto en ese momento, se inclinó hacia arriba para pasar la lengua por encima del otro.

" **Oh, Dios mío"** , Dijo Adora, comenzando a mecer sus caderas contra las de Catra. Esta lo tomó como una buena señal para poder chupar más fuerte.

Las sensaciones en su estómago habían llegado más abajo, a un área a la que nunca había prestado tanta atención. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Adora y la empujó hacia atrás mientras Adora bajaba. Pero no fue suficiente, nada de eso fue suficiente. Se sentía como un insaciable agujero negro que seguiría devorando hasta que se tragara todo el universo.

 **"¿Puedes quitarme esto de encima?** ", suplicó Catra (Catra nunca pedía ayuda. Nunca suplicaba a nadie) tiró de su mono hasta donde Adora estaba sentada sobre ella.

Adora tenía el brillo hambriento en sus ojos que Catra secretamente amaba, aunque sobre todo lo veía en simulaciones de batalla cuando Adora la golpeaba contra la alfombra. Tan segura de su propia destreza que nunca consideraba la posibilidad de fracasar.

Levantó a Catra con un brazo y usó el otro para quitarle el resto del mono. En lugar de dejarla caer de inmediato contra la cama, Adora acarició la tira de pelo que bajaba por la columna vertebral de Catra hasta donde comenzaba su cola. Catra estaba entusiasmada, ya no se avergonzaba de los ruidos.

Decía cualquier cosa, hacía cualquier cosa, para asegurarse de que Adora nunca dejara de tocarla. Adora lo hizo de nuevo y acarició el largo de su cola esta vez. El calor de Catra era palpable, se mordió su propio brazo sólo para darle a sus sentimientos algún tipo de salida.

Catra se quedo mirando el cuerpo de su amiga (era tan diferente a cuando se veían en los vestuarios) pero Adora no perdió el tiempo, subiéndose encima de ella de nuevo, esta vez empujando su rodilla contra la entrepierna de Catra.

Catra renunció a toda pretensión de tratar de liberarse de las garras de Adora, finalmente hubo fricción justo donde ella lo necesitaba y le quitó el aliento.

 **"¿Está bien esto?** " Adora jadeó junto a su oreja. Sus senos se deslizaron contra el pecho desnudo de Catra y su pierna se apretó contra la de ella. Nada había estado tan bien, no en toda la vida de Catra.

 **"Sí, sí, justo"** , Catra se agarró a la espalda, cuidadosa de no dejar que sus garras se clavaran demasiado, pero sin saber qué pedir, **"sólo muévete".**

Adora apretó sus labios contra los de Catra de nuevo, esta metió su lengua en la boca de Catra para tratar de evitar que gritara mientras Adora comenzaba a frotar con suavidad. Catra sentía como si estuviera goteando sobre las sábanas y estaba segura de que Adora podía sentir su humedad contra su piel mientras se movía contra ella, pero Catra estaba tan fuera de lugar.

Ella agarró el trasero de Adora con sus manos, tirando más fuerte mientras se mecía contra ella. Adora estaba haciendo pequeños sollozos de placer en el oído de Catra y esta sintió que un instinto animal se apoderaba de ella.

Se arqueó y conoció cada centímetro de las caderas de Adora. Pronto, su ritmo se hizo más rápido y frenético mientras Adora se revolcaba desesperadamente contra ella. Catra la animó con sus dientes, sus garras y su amplio repertorio de palabrotas.

 **"Ah, ah,"** Adora balbuceó en el hombro de Catra. El ronroneo de Catra era más bien un gruñido incesante en ese momento.

Catra empezó a mover su muslo para dirigirlo hacia la entrepierna de Adora, luego se inclinó hacia adelante para enterrar sus dientes en el punto donde el hombro de Adora se encontraba con su cuello. Ella mordió y sacudió su cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Adora tuviera que amortiguar un aullido en la almohada.

Adora se frotó contra la piernas de Catra mientras sus propias caderas tartamudeaban hasta ahogarse, forzando la quietud. Los dedos de Adora deslizándose a través de la humedad de Catra y rozando peligrosamente la parte mas sensitiva fueron finalmente suficientes como para hacer que Catra se deslizara sobre la cresta de la ola que había estado construyendo durante lo que parecía ser una eternidad.

Las entrañas de Catra se tensaron y se liberaron, se sintió como el mayor alivio en toda Etheria. La dicha osciló a través de ella, una y otra vez, hasta que Catra pensó que podría quedarse sin aire. Tenía los dientes enterrados en el hombro de Adora mientras se estremecía sobre ella.

Adora dio los últimos golpes a sus caderas, persiguiendo la sensación.

Se inclinó hacia un lado, para poder evitar caer sobre Catra. Esta lloraba, lo que la preocupo un poco. Adora la apretó contra su pecho, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos.

 **"Está bien, estás bien",** le susurró a Catra en el pelo. Su ritmo cardíaco se redujo de nuevo a niveles normales.

Tenia un regusto a cobre en la boca y trató de mirar hacia atrás para poder mirar el hombro de Adora.

 **"Creo que estás sangrando"** , dijo preocupada, pero Adora la mantuvo cerca.

 **"Estoy bien."**

 **"Adora-"**

 **"Catra, lo digo en serio. Eso fue lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida".**

Catra suspiró y metió la cabeza bajo la barbilla de Adora. Empezó a lamer el cuello y el hombro de Adora, limpiando la herida con largas escofinas sanadoras de su lengua.

 **"No quería hacerte daño. ¿Qué fue todo eso? Nunca me había sentido así antes."**

Sintió como Adora se encogía de hombros. **"No me hiciste daño. Y no tengo ni idea. Nadie en la Horda mencionó haberme hecho algo así antes".**

Catra se encogió de hombros ante esa imagen mental, **"Ew, ¿crees que Shadow Weaver ha hecho eso con alguien antes? Dios mío, ¿crees que con Hordak...?**

 **"¡Qué asco, Catra!"**

 **"¡Tú sacaste el tema, no yo!"**

 **"Por supuesto que no."**

Catra puso los ojos en blanco y se agachó para tirar de la manta sobre ellas. **"Lo que sea. ¿Al fin te vas a echar una siesta conmigo? Los otros cadetes no regresan hasta dentro de unas horas. Podemos repasar las formaciones cuando nos despertemos".**

Adora sorprendentemente no se resistió. Ella simplemente se acurrucó contra Catra y tarareó cuando la cola de Catra se enroscó alrededor de su tobillo.

 **"Gracias"** , murmuró.

Catra se levantó las orejas y preguntó: **" ¿Por qué?"**

 **"Sabes qué. Gracias por hacer eso conmigo, sea lo que sea. Me sentí muy bien."**

 **"Sí, sí. No lo hagas con Lonnie o con quien sea ahora que lo has descubierto".**

 **"Nunca lo haría"** , dijo Adora solemnemente. " **Sólo lo haría contigo."**

El corazón de Catra retumbo y apretó un poco mas la cola. No podía imaginar hacer eso con nadie más aparte de Adora. Ella no sabía por qué querría hacerlo. Le dio a Adora una última lamida y luego cerró los ojos, queriendo dormir.

Dos días después, Adora fue ascendida a Capitán de la Fuerza, Catra robó un esquife y una espada mágica lo arruinó todo.

* * *

 **A Adora le gusta que la muerdan xD**

 **Bueno, tenia la historia lista desde hace días pero me puse malo el 23 y pues na, que pensaba que me iba a morir, ya estoy mejor.**

 **Me ha dado tiempo para pensar en el Long-Fic que tengo en mente (Por lo menos en el titulo, la sinopsis y como lo voy a empezar) Va a ser un dramon xD**

 **Este se supone que es el ultimo One-Shots a no ser que lea uno por ahí y me parezca increíble. Al final ha sido uno original y cuatro traducciones.**

 **Espero que los hayáis disfrutado como yo, no dudéis en darme vuestras opiniones. Gracias por los favoritos y seguimientos.**


	6. Catnip

**Historia original de Clichusername5678 (AO3), espero que disfrutéis de la traducción.**

 **Nota: Si no me equivoco el Catnip es una planta que tiene diversos efectos sobre los gatos, se vuelven mas juguetones, alegres, cariñosos, tienen un comportamiento mas esporádicos, les entra un celo no muy largo. Ronronean, se revuelcan por el suelo etc. (Tengo dos gatos y no tenía ni idea de que existía una planta así xD)**

* * *

 **Catnip**

 **Sinopsis: Catra tiene en sus manos Catnip. Adora tiene que alejarla de los problemas hasta que se le pase el efecto.**

Adora sólo quería hacer estiramientos después de su ducha nocturna de tres minutos. El entrenamiento había sido ridículamente estresante hoy - la misma Shadow Weaver había estado presente, informando aparentemente a Hordak. Así que Adora se había puesto muy tensa... quizás demasiado tensa, reflexionó, mientras flexionaba su pierna sobre su cama, sus músculos le dolían.

 **"Heyyyyyyyyyyy Adora",** Dijo una voz a su espalda, que de alguna manera carecía de su habitual sarcasmo. Adora levantó una ceja y se giró hacía Catra, que se apoyó en el poste de la litera, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

 **"¿Dónde estuviste hoy?"** Preguntó Adora, su cara rápidamente se puso roja **. "¡Shadow Weaver nos estaba supervisando!"**

Si esto sorprendió a Catra, su cara no la mostró. En vez de eso, simplemente sonrió, mostrando un sarcástico signo de paz.

 **"Estaba un poco ocupada hoy, Dora",** dijo, apoyándose más en el poste. Luego tropezó y comenzó a reírse.

Adora frunció el ceño. Catra nunca se reiría por eso. Algo estaba definitivamente mal.

 **"¿Qué estabas haciendo?"** Preguntó Adora, colocándose de pie y notando los adoloridos que estaban sus músculos. Ella envolvió con su brazo la cintura de Catra y la otra chica instantáneamente se inclinó hacia ella, como por instinto. Ambas se sentaron en el borde de la cama.

Catra sonrió con serenidad y cayó en el regazo de Adora. Adora, aunque sorprendida por esto, ciertamente no se opuso. Comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Catra mientras continuaba su interrogatorio.

 **"Catra, en serio. ¿Qué está pasando?"**

Catra suspiró y se acercó más. **"Te vas a enfadar".**

 **"Tal vez",** dijo Adora con franqueza.

Catra suspiró y levantó la cabeza, sus ojos heterocromáticos muy abiertos. **"Tengo Catnip** ", admitió.

 **"¡¿Qué?!"** Exclamó Adora, empujando a Catra, quizás un poco demasiado fuerte. **"Cómo, quién, por qué..."**

Catra se frotó la cabeza y soportó su propio peso. **"Anoche estaba nerviosa por la observación de Shadow Weaver. Hablé con un tipo de la Unidad B y le cambié las raciones de ayer por una bolsita..."**

 **"¡Catra!"** Adora la regañó **. "¡Necesitas esa comida para mantenerte fuerte! Y.… mierda, Catra, te perdiste la observación, de todos modos!"**

 **"Lo sé",** dijo Catra, extendiendo los brazos delante de ella. De repente, se interesó mucho por sus propias manos. " **Todo el día ha sido un poco borroso, para ser honesta."**

 **"¿Cuánto te tomaste?"**

 **"Toda la bolsita",** dijo Catra. **"¿Qué, querías un poco?"**

 **"¡NO!"** Gritó Adora. Otros cadetes estaban empezando a llegar a la habitación, después de una rápida ducha tras terminar la simulación. Catra hizo callar a Adora sarcásticamente, cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama. Adora suspiró y se unió a ella, girando la cabeza para poder encarar a Catra.

 **"No deberías haber hecho eso",** dijo Adora. **"Podrías haberme dicho que estabas nerviosa."**

 **"Pshhhhh. No me preocupa nada".**

 **"Claro, Catra. Claro que lo hay".**

Catra se congeló, como si de repente recordara algo muy importante. Con los ojos muy abiertos de nuevo, llevó sus manos a la cara de Adora, acariciando suavemente una mejilla.

 **"Oh, espera",** dijo Catra **. "Me preocupo por ti, Adora. Adorable Adora."**

Adora puso los ojos en blanco, pero una vez más no se apartó. **"Estás drogada".**

 **"Puede ser"** ronroneó Catra, su cara llegando hasta el cuello de Adora, plantando pequeños e íntimos besos.

Adora se sonrojó cuando la otra chica se apretó contra ella. Una Catra en buen estado nunca haría tal cosa, excepto en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando los demás estuvieran durmiendo; había algo tan emocionante en hacerlo a la vista de todos.

Pero, aun así. Algo la molestó.

 **"Catra",** dijo Adora en voz baja. Catra no escuchó, sino que usó los dientes más pequeños para marcar la piel de Adora. Esta frunció el ceño y se alejó, solo un poco. **"Catra".**

La otra niña levantó la vista, decepcionada, como una niña pequeña a la que se le niega un juguete. **"¿No te ha gustado?"**

Adora se quejó. **"No, eso no es, confía en mí, no es eso. Tú eres..."**

 **"Sí** ", dijo Catra, con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara. **"A mí también me gusta".**

 **"Escucha",** dijo Adora, buscando en la habitación a los otros cadetes, que en su mayoría parecían estar envueltos en sus propios asuntos. **"Tenemos dieciocho años. No puedes estar saltándote los entrenamientos. Cualquier día de estos, una de nosotras podría ser ascendida a Capitana de la Fuerza".**

 **"Te refieres a ti",** se quejó Catra. **"Vas a ser tú".**

Adora frunció el ceño **. "No lo dices en serio."**

Catra la miró secamente, lo más seria que había estado desde que entró en el cuartel. **"Uh, sí. Sí, lo sé".**

Adora se lamentó. **"Bueno, definitivamente no lo conseguirás si te saltas las observaciones."**

Catra frunció el ceño, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se apartó de Adora. **"Hmph",** dijo mientras Adora tocaba su hombro **. "Ahora estoy deprimida. No me gusta que me traten así en mi propia cama."**

 **"Está literalmente no es tu cama."**

 **" Bien,"** dijo Catra con firmeza, sorprendentemente afectada **. "Supongo que me iré a la mía."**

Y con eso, se subió a su cama que raramente estaba ocupada.

Adora frunció el ceño, confundida. ¿Habría herido los sentimientos de Catra? Parecía más emocional y vulnerable con el Catnip...

Gruñó de dolor mientras se levantaba de su cama y se subía a la de Catra, donde esta yacía de lado, contemplando al resto de gente. Adora la acarició y esperó pacientemente cualquier respuesta.

La sacudida de su oreja fue una buena señal. Adora se apretaba contra la forma de Catra y rascaba justo donde quería. Después de unos segundos, se alegró de oír los ronroneos involuntarios.

 **"Maldita sea, Adora",** murmuró Catra. **"Nunca subes aquí."**

 **"Bueno, para ser justas,"** Adora susurró al oído de Catra, **"Tú tampoco."**

Catra sonrió y se relajó. **"Creo que voy a bajar. Me siento débil y una llorona."**

 **"Shhhh",** dijo Adora, dándole un beso casto en la parte superior de la cabeza. **"Me gusta tu compañia."**

 **"¿Lo prometes?"**

 **"Sí."**

 **"Mm."**

 **"¿Y Catra?"** Adora dijo, tirando del cuerpo de la otra chica para que se enfrentara a ella. Catra parpadeó una vez, dos veces.

 **"¿Sí?"**

Adora besó profundamente a Catra, mordiéndole el labio por unos segundos antes de soltarla. **"No más Catnip, ¿de acuerdo?"**

 **"Sí",** se estremeció Catra. **"Seguro".**

 **"Porque tu aliento apesta."**

Catra se rio, tomó la cara de Adora en sus manos **. "Eres tan..."**

 **"ADORA!"**

Adora giró la cabeza y se congeló; parada debajo de la litera de arriba, con formas oscuras a su paso, estaba la misma Shadow Weaver. Sintió a Catra desaparecer bajo las mantas, su pequeña forma indetectable.

Adora se sentó e hizo todo lo posible para actuar con normalidad. **"Shadow Weaver",** respiró **. "¿Puedo... puedo ayudarte?"**

 **"¿Has visto a Catra?** ", preguntó la mujer con la máscara roja. Adora agitó la cabeza con furia.

 **"No, señora, no lo he hecho."**

La cara de Adora se volvió blanca al sentir a Catra temblar furiosamente contra ella. Alcanzó su mano bajo las sábanas y se encontró con la de Catra. Ella apretó, con fuerza.

 **"Ella no estaba entrenando hoy",** dijo Shadow Weaver.

 **"Quizá esté enferma",** postuló Adora.

 **"¿Entonces por qué estás en su cama?"**

Adora sintió que Catra respiraba contra ella, tan vulnerable y asustada. Ella sabía que Shadow Weaver tenía una inclinación especial por abusar de la gatita, desde que eran niñas. Catra rara vez se abría al respecto, pero cuando lo hizo... bueno, fue horrible. Hizo que Adora quisiera cambiar las cosas en la Horda, mejorarlas. Enséñale a Shadow Weaver más maneras de cuidarla. Ciertamente no odiaba a la mujer que la había criado desde la infancia, pero tampoco llamaba amor a sus sentimientos por Shadow Weaver.

Sus sentimientos por Catra, sin embargo...

 **"Bien",** dijo Adora, **"Me ha pillado".**

Saltó de la litera, la forma irregular de Catra sigue siendo indetectable en el desorden de las cobijas.

 **"¿De qué estás hablando?"** Preguntó Shadow Weaver, mientras Adora miraba al suelo avergonzada.

 **"Le mentí a Catra sobre la hora de la observación,"** Adora mintió, **"Para que no me superara."**

Shadow Weaver no respondió durante varios segundos. **"Y... ¿Por qué estabas en su cama?"**

Adora se encogió de hombros. **"Estamos teniendo una guerra de bromas en el cuartel. Lonnie roció sobre mi cama savia apestosa, y el día de la colada no es hasta mañana".**

Shadow Weaver asintió, aunque no parecía muy convencida. **"Muy bien",** dijo ella. Empezó a irse, pero luego se detuvo y dio la vuelta **. "Y Adora"**

 **"¿Sí?"** Dijo Adora, con su corazón en la garganta.

 **"No debes preocuparte de que Catra te supere. Ella no se puede comparar contigo. Ella no es nada por sí misma."**

Adora hizo una mueca de dolor, pero trató de no mostrarla. Shadow Weaver se fue tan abruptamente como había llegado.

Con cuidado y sin palabras, Adora volvió a la cama. Encontró a Catra allí, enroscada, aun completamente debajo de las sábanas.

 **"Hola",** dijo Adora mientras escuchaba los inconfundibles sollozos silenciosos **. "Shhh. Ya estoy aquí. Estoy aquí."**

 **"Ese es el problema",** dijo Catra. **"Ella nunca... ella nunca me verá..."**

 **"Shhhh",** continuó Adora, acurrucándose más cerca. Se agarró más fuerte de lo que nunca lo había hecho **. "Shhhhh, Catra. Yo creo en ti. Yo creo en ti. Ella no importa."**

 **"Sólo quiero que todo este sentimiento termine. Por eso es que yo... pedí el Catnip."**

 **"Lo sé. Lo sé."**

Catra finalmente se apareció de entre las sabanas, su cara manchada de lágrimas. Volvió a inclinarse hacia Adora, su voz tranquila e íntima.

 **"Nunca seré lo que ella quiere que sea".**

Adora le acarició el pelo y la apretó contra su pecho **. "Lo eres todo, Catra."**

 **"Sólo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor."**

Adora se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que las lágrimas corrían por sus propias mejillas. **"No, Catra. Te quiero. Te quiero, gata drogada".**

 **"Yo también te quiero",** dijo Catra, su voz apenas era un susurro. **"Siempre lo he hecho".**

 **"Yo... lo sé."**

Se quedaron allí unos minutos, presionadas lo más fuerte posible, hasta que Catra finalmente levantó la vista.

 **"Gracias por cubrirme",** dijo seria. **"Si se hubiera enterado de esto... me habrían echado de la horda. O peor".**

Adora se estremeció, imaginando el abuso. **"Nunca dejaré que te vuelva ha hacer daño".**

 **"¿Sabes que Adora? Que te creo."**

Adora suspiró y miró hacia abajo. **"Ahora, vamos",** dijo ella, bajándose de la litera. Catra se sentó lentamente, deseando más cariño de Adora. Su expresión se suavizó al darse cuenta de la intención de Adora.

Se bajó y se encontró con Adora en la litera de abajo, mirando el dibujo grabado de ellas dos. Se acomodaron la una con la otra y tiraron de las mantas sobre sus enredadas formas.

Cualquier otra noche, Catra se hubiera quedado despierta hasta tarde contemplando a Adora, observando su forma serena después de descansar de un largo día de patear traseros. Eventualmente se quedaría al pie de la cama, más cerca del filo, pero más lejos de su amor, por si acaso Shadow Weaver decidiera hacer acto de presencia. Vigilando. Haciendo guardia.

Pero esta noche, ella se acostó a su lado. Dejándose abrazar por Adora, ronroneó profundamente y cayendo en el sueño más profundo que había tenido en años.

* * *

 **Después de terminar mi otra traducción "Los recuerdos que nos atan" quería traducir algo mucho mas bonito, sin ningún drama de por medio. Y de todos los que he leído este me gusto mucho, así que lo quería compartir con el Fandom.**

 **Si leo otro One-Shot que merezca la pena traducir, lo traeré, no os preocupéis xD. Me encanta esta pareja.**

 **Pues nada, nos vemos.**


	7. Corazón pendiente de un hilo

**Historia original de Jilliancares (AO3), espero que disfrutéis de la traducción.**

* * *

 **Corazón pendiente de un hilo.**

 **Sinopsis:** **Una buena Capitana de la Fuerza haría muchas cosas que Catra no haría, como por ejemplo abstenerse de luchar contra Adora y no meterse en el Castillo de Luna Brillante por nada menos que intenciones malvadas. Desafortunadamente, Catra no era una muy buena capitana de la Fuerza...**

Catra no sabía lo que hacía. No sabía por qué estaba ahí.

Shadow Weaver la esperaba de vuelta en la zona del miedo por la mañana. Si quería llegar a tiempo, debería estar yendo en esa dirección en ese preciso momento. Excepto que no lo estaba haciendo. Estaba de cuclillas contemplando Luna Brillante. No estaba pisando los terrenos perfectos. No, estaba en el alféizar de una ventana, mirando por uno de los muchos pasillos inmaculados.

Para ser el núcleo principal que le ha estado plantando cara durante tantos años a la horda, uno pensaría que tendrían mejor seguridad. Aún así, Catra no iba a contárselo a nadie. Y desde luego que no a Hordak.

Una buena Capitana de la Fuerza lo haría. Una buena Capitana de la Fuerza haría muchas cosas que Catra no hace, como por ejemplo abstenerse de luchar contra Adora y no meterse en el Castillo de Luna Brillante por nada menos que intenciones malvadas. Desafortunadamente, Catra no era una muy buena capitana de la Fuerza, a pesar de haber entrenado toda su vida para serlo.

No, todo había cambiado cuando Adora se adentró en el estúpido Bosque Susurrante para encontrar sin saber nuevos valores. Lo que no sabía era que estaba conectada al corazón de Catra con una fina cuerda, arrastrándola involuntariamente.

 **"¡Te lo digo, Bow!"** Dijo Sparkle o Shimmer o como se llame, su voz sonaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su voz llegara hasta ella recorriendo los pasillos, alertando a Catra de su presencia. **"¡Creo que oí algo!"**

Catra se balanceó a lo largo de la cornisa de la ventana, agarrándose al exterior del castillo y balanceándose allí, con las garras clavadas en los ladrillos detrás de ella. Sus oídos se inclinaron automáticamente hacia las voces mientras seguían caminando por el pasillo.

 **"Creo que estás imaginando cosas, Glimmer",** dijo Bow, sonando comprensivo. **"Tal vez necesites recargarte."** Gimmer tomo aire, el sonido resonó por los pasillos antes de disiparse, Catra se movió, sin ser vista.

Estúpida. Todo esto fue una estupidez, seguramente. No había forma de que Adora quisiera verla. Probablemente se transformaría en She-Ra en cuanto la viera, tratando de cortar a Catra con su espada antes de que pudiera tener la oportunidad de abrir la boca.

Como si Adora supiera lo que le iba a decir.

¡Hey Adora! Sé que he intentado matarte a ti y a tus amigos un par de veces, pero todavía no soy capaz de dormir sin ti y con el paso del tiempo Shadow Weaver se ha vuelto cada vez mas agresiva, ya que no estas cerca de mí. ¿Vuelves a la Horda del Mal conmigo?

Catra navegaba por los pasillos con facilidad. El olor de Adora esta por todas partes, se diferencia del resto con facilidad. Catra sólo siguió el camino más claro, su cola se movía detrás suya cada vez más rápido al darse cuenta de que se estaba acercando.

Y luego, una puerta. Su puerta. Catra pudo escuchar a Adora detrás de ella, oía como Adora arrastraba los pies mientras se movía por el lugar.

 **"¡Por aquí!",** dijo la irritante voz de Glitter. Al darse cuenta de que ya no podía quedarse ahí sin ser descubierta, Catra abrió la puerta de la habitación de Adora y la cerró de un portazo.

Adora estaba en medio de la habitación, claramente a punto de ponerse el pijama y aún más alarmada por la repentina aparición de Catra.

 **"¿Catra?",** Dijo con los ojos bien abiertos, y luego se lanzó a por su espada, aun usando un sostén deportivo y pantalones de pijama.

 **"¡Por el honor de Grayskull!"** gritó, y Catra puso los ojos en blanco.

 **"Oh, por el amor de Dios",** dijo ella. **"Guarda a ese monstruo".**

She-Ra estaba ante ella, la espada levantada y el pelo moviéndose espantosamente detrás de ella en la habitación sin brisa. Aunque se veía diferente, era obviamente Adora, y sus expresiones eran todas iguales. Ahora, miraba a Catra con una mezcla de sorpresa, confusión y vacilación.

Llamaron a la puerta.

 **"¿Adora?"** Sonaba como Bow. Catra se llevó un dedo a los labios, el signo universal para mantener la boca cerrada, **"¡Adora!"** Catra saltó sobre la estantería de una de las paredes, llegando a la posición elevada de la misma.

 **"Uh, ¿Sí?"** Adora respondió, y la puerta se abrió de par en par.

 **"¡¿Qué... por qué estáis todas tan alteradas?!"** Gritó Bow. **"¿Está pasando algo? ¿Estamos bajo ataque?"**

 **"¿Bow, qué? ¡No!"** Dijo Adora, agitando sus brazos salvajemente. Fue menos tranquilizador de lo que sería si ella no sostuviera una espada gigante. **"Sólo estoy... practicando",** dijo ella. Parecía totalmente culpable; era una maravilla que sus nuevas y perfectas amigas no pudieran darse cuenta inmediatamente.

 **"¿Estás segura?"** Bow presiono. **"Glimmer cree que oyó a alguien en el castillo."**

 **"Oí a alguien",** rugió Glimmer. **"Tal vez deberíamos tener otra fiesta de pijamas esta noche",** sugirió. **"Ya sabes, por si acaso."**

 **"¡Eso parece una gran idea!",** dijo Bow.

 **"Um. No lo creo",** Adora se cubrió. **"Sólo... ya sabes. Estoy tratando de entrenar un poco, y luego quiero descansar bien..."**

 **"Ugh",** dijo Glimmer. **"La Horda te ha arruinado".** Catra se enfureció. Glimmer continuó: **"Entrenas demasiado a menudo. No tienes idea de cómo relajarte."**

 **"Para mí, esto es relajante",** dijo Adora. Y es verdad. Catra la había ayudado a relajarse cada vez que estaba nerviosa en la Zona de Miedo - ¡pregúntale a cualquiera!

Gracias a Dios, el estúpido trío dio sus buenas noches y Bow y Glimmer se fueron. Finalmente, solas de nuevo, Catra saltó de la estantería, aterrizando frente a She-ra. De hecho, se convirtió de nuevo en Adora.

 **"¿Qué quieres, Catra?",** dijo ella. **"¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¿Alguna clase de misión en la que se suponga que deberías estar?"**

 **"Tal vez esta sea mi misión",** afirmó Catra. Y estaban tratando de hacer algo a Luna Brillante de nuevo, aún así querían conquistarla, sólo que tal vez no demasiado pronto. Todos querían un tiempo para reagruparse y recuperarse, así que eso era lo que todos hacían. Sólo Catra seguía llevando a cabo un millón de estúpidas misiones para Shadow Weaver, la mayoría de ellas para espiar a Adora, capturar a Adora, rogar por el regreso de su estúpida y perfecta Adora.

 **"Si esta fuera tu misión, ya estaríamos peleando entre nosotras"** , dijo Adora. Ella no estaba equivocada. Catra estaba demasiado impaciente por alargar las cosas, la mayor parte del tiempo. Le gustaba ir directa al grano.

 **"Bueno, entonces, te equivocas",** dijo Catra, indiferente. Se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella, estirándose. Olía como Adora. **"No tengo nada mejor que hacer."**

 **"Entonces, ¿qué?",** dijo Adora **. "¿Te vas a quedar aquí tumbada y me vas a molestar toda la noche? Podría llamar a Glimmer y a Bow ".**

 **"Sí, pero no lo harás",** dijo Catra con orgullo. No estaba segura al cien por cien de que Adora no estaba fanfarroneando, pero si lo estaba, sólo pasarían unos segundos antes de que saliera por la ventana más cercana y pudiera escalara los muros del castillo.

Pero como siempre, Adora estaba mintiendo. Ella suspiró, viniendo a sentarse junto a Catra en la cama.

 **"Bueno...¿Como te van las cosas? ¿Estas comiendo bien? ¿Estas bien, al menos?**

No. Apenas estaba bien contigo allí, ¿Crees que estoy mejor ahora?

 **"Por supuesto que sí",** dijo Catra, riendo. **"No soy un bebé, Adora. No voy a romperme sin no te tengo cerca".**

 **"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?"** Preguntó Adora. La conocía demasiado bien para su propio bien, siempre con demasiada facilidad escarbando entre las paredes de Catra, deslizándose entre las grietas como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo.

 **"¿No puede una chica como yo extrañar a su mejor amiga?"** Catra se mofó, y luego se giró hacia un lado, mirando fijamente a la pared. Estúpida pared. Había exactamente cero bocetos de ella. Y encima, en el alféizar de la ventana, había tres figuritas muy reales. Adora, Bow y Glimmer. El reemplazo de Adora para Catra, obviamente.

 **"Si realmente me extrañabas, te habrías unido a mi hace tiempo",** dijo Adora, pero se acostó junto a Catra. Su hombro se presionó contra la espalda de Catra.

 **"No es tan simple",** susurró Catra. No con Hordak respirando en su cuello. No cuando era la segunda al mando, toda la gloria que siempre había querido tener a su alcance. No cuando desertar le costaría la vida, en este momento.

Pero Adora no sabía nada de eso. No sabía del ascenso de Catra ni de la ira y la amargura que constantemente hervía bajo su piel. No sabía de la traición de Catra, la información que tenía sobre la supuesta princesa amiga muerta de Adora. Realmente fue malvado de su parte ocultarle esa información a Adora, ¿verdad? ¿Para seguir dejándola llorar por alguien que no estaba realmente muerta?

Todo este tiempo, Catra había creído que era una buena persona. Al crecer, rodeada de gente que sabía que eran enemigos, se dejaba creer que era buena. Y cuando Adora se hizo buena, se dijo a sí misma que seguía haciéndolo bien, tratando de hacer lo mejor para ella, lo mejor para ambas. Después de todo, se suponía que se cuidarían entre ellas, ¿no?

Excepto que ya no lo hacían. Ellas pelearon. Y Catra era sólo una cara más de las cientos en la Horda.

 **"Sólo por esta noche",** susurró Adora, invitándola a quedarse a dormir. Catra cerró los ojos, recordando otras noches así. Unas en las que anhelaba darse la vuelta y encarar a Adora. Anhelaba mirarla a los ojos y acercarse más. Ahuecar su cara, inclinar su barbilla y presionar sus labios. Y después de eso, Catra besaba cada centímetro de su cara, luego cada centímetro de su cuerpo. La besaba por todas partes y la abrazaba tan fuerte que todo podía seguir siendo exactamente igual, sin necesidad de que Adora enloqueciera por todo ello.

Catra suspiró. Eso sólo pasaba en sus sueños.

 **"Buenas noches, Catra",** dijo Adora. Catra casi no podía creerlo. Adora estaba dejando que se quedara a dormir. Confiaba en ella de verdad.

No contestó, sino que enterró su cara en la almohada a su lado. La respuesta la delataría, de todos modos, su voz seguramente vacilante por las lágrimas que ardían dolorosamente detrás de sus ojos.

En vez de eso, dejó que su cola se rozara contra la muñeca de Adora para luego envolverla, lo suficientemente casual como para que casi pareciera inconsciente, accidental, aunque fuera completamente intencionado.

Adora se quedó dormida mucho antes que Catra, porque, aunque Catra finalmente sintió que podría volver a dormir, de vuelta al lado de Adora, no pudo arreglárselas sola. No cuando Adora estaba allí. Así que ella pasó cada segundo consciente tumbada allí pensando en Adora, en cuánto la extrañaba, y cuánto atesoraba incluso el poco tiempo que estaba pasando con ella en ese momento.

Catra logró dormir unas horas, pero se despertó mucho antes que Adora. Ya debe haberse acostumbrado a dormir en este gran y cómodo castillo, nada como la Zona de Terror, donde una alarma las despertaba a las 05:00 en punto todos los días.

 **"Te extraño, Adora",** le dijo Catra, con cuidado de no despertarla mientras acariciaba la cara de Adora.

Cuando Adora se despertó, Catra se había ido, el sitio a su lado se sentía frío. Los pensamientos que tanto había reprimido volvieron de un momento a otro. Mientras pasaba la mano por el pequeño hueco que había ocupado Catra, empezó a llorar, intentado hacer el menos ruido posible.

* * *

 **Pues otro capítulo más, no tengo mucho que decir. Últimamente he visto varias ilustraciones de Catra, Entrapta y Scorpia y son super monas juntas. He mirado si hay algún Fanfiction de Catra x Scorpia, Catra x Entrapta o uno que me gusta mucho Scorpia x Entrapta pero todos son muy normalitos. O mirándolo desde el punto de vista de amistad también esta muy bien. Siento que Catra no esta sola después de la marcha de Adora.**

 **Pues nada, nos vemos.**


	8. Lo único que siempre quise

**Historia original de Everynull (Ao3), espero que disfrutéis de la traducción.**

* * *

 **Lo único que siempre quise.**

 **Sinopsis: Meses, quizás años después de los acontecimientos de la primera temporada y de la guerra entre la Horda y la Rebelión la cual se ha prolongado... Sin que ninguna de las partes haya hecho ningún progreso y sin ninguna oportunidad de dudar o detenerse a pensar. Adora y Catra han tenido escasas oportunidades de reconciliar sus sentimientos pasados y presentes.**

 **Hasta ahora. Finalmente, Catra, la infame comandante de la Horda y segunda al mando del propio Hordak, ha sido capturada por la Rebelión, y ahora Adora tiene la oportunidad de enfrentarse a ella correctamente después de todo este tiempo.**

 **Pero la cuenta atrás empieza, ¿Verdad?**

 **"Hey, Ador- Ah,"**

La sonrisa característica de Catra se convirtió en un gruñido mientras contemplaba a la luminiscente princesa de dos metros y medio que estaba frente a ella. El ser, que se lo había llevado todo y que lo lleva arruinando todos estos años.

En realidad, Adora sólo se había transformado en She-Ra para tranquilizar a los guardias; decir que Catra es peligrosa sería subestimar todo lo que tiene que ver con la chica. Aquí estaba la fuente de todo tipo de atrocidades, que había llevado a cabo un ataque devastador tras otro contra la rebelión de una manera tan salvaje como adecuada para su homónimo.

Pero al mismo tiempo, les dio a ambas una sensación de malestar y aprensión, y así, con la puerta cerrada con cerrojo detrás de ellas, She-Ra soltó un lento suspiro y de un momento a otro Adora se materializó, frunciendo el ceño al ver a la encadenada Catra con una mezcla de tristeza, lástima y consternación.

 **"Ohh, ahí estás... Dios, no he visto esa cara en un tiempo."**

Catra sonrió, pero la verdad detrás de esas palabras le dolió, aunque quisiera esconder la verdad. Ya sufría lo suficiente como para haber pasado tanto tiempo sin mirar ni una sola vez la cara de su vieja amiga. Sólo la máscara que llevaba en el campo de batalla. Adora simplemente apretó los dientes, empujando hacia abajo el torrente de emociones que brotaba dentro de su pecho.

 **"Catra".** Ella declaró, rotundamente.

 **"¡Ah, me alegro de verte a ti también! ¿Qué pasa, vienes a darme un abrazo? Tardaste un buen rato en inmovilizarme, ¡Es casi como si tu corazón no se hubiera decidido!"** Catra se mofó, el sarcasmo brotaba de forma natural. Era su mejor y primera línea de defensa, espinas venenosas para mantener a otros a raya. Especialmente a Adora, sin embargo, esta simplemente hizo una mueca de dolor

 **"Catra. ¿Tienes idea de por qué he venido a verte?"**

 **"Ohh, ¿es un juego de adivinanzas? No sé, ¿es para rogarme y suplicarme un poco más? Por favor, únete a la rebelión. Oh, oh, oh, orrrr, pero primero te tienes que disculpar, 'Por favor, Catra, siento haberte abandonado, ¡Todo esto es culpa mía oh oh!'"**

 **"Catra..."**

 **"'Ohh, soy una princesa tan triste y arrepentida, arruiné tu vida, has sido manipulada y nunca has tomado tus propias decisiones! "¡Eres tan débil y malvada sin mí!"**

 **"Catra".**

 **"¡Ay de mí, su única amiga, luz de vida, todo lo que le importaba, sólo yo puedo ser la que la salve y la lleve de vuelta por el buen camino! Todopoderosa She-ra, faro luminoso de justicia, debo corregir lo que ha sido injuriado…'"**

 **"¡Vas a ser ejecutada!"**

Catra se detuvo y un silencio incómodo cayó entre ellas. Luego, la risa. Risas aullantes que duelen y duelen.

 **"¡Ah-ahahahaha! Ahaha, ahahahahahahahaha!"**

 **"¡Catra! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Te van a matar!"**

 **"¡Por supuesto que lo harán! ¿Por qué no lo harían? Probablemente ya haya matado a miles de ellos. ¡Tal vez decenas de miles! ¡Me sorprende que no me hayan hecho desfilar por las calles a estas alturas! Oh, pero probablemente eso es demasiado incivilizado para las princesas, así que pensé que me dejarían aquí para que me pudriera por un tiempo hasta que decidieran cómo deshacerme de mí, pero supongo que solucionaron esa parte antes de lo que pensaba... probablemente por eso no he escapado, admito que he estado trabajando en ello durante un tiempo, pero es difícil estando atada ..."**

 **"¿Por qué todo es un juego para ti?"**

Catra se detuvo de nuevo, con los ojos entrecerrados hacia Adora, sólo para verla temblar, con una mano cubriéndole los ojos como si apenas pudiera mirar a la chica que tenía delante. La comandante cautiva apretó los dientes y su mirada rodó hacia un lado.

 **"Lo que sea. Deja que me maten. Es lo que han querido desde hace mucho tiempo. ¡Y oye, por fin te librarás de mí! Tal vez puedas seguir ganando la guerra ahora. ¿No es eso lo que quieres?"**

Nota una sensación de quemazón blanca y caliente en su cara. Adora la había abofeteado. Gruñó y siseó, pero al ver la cara de Adora, lágrimas amenazantes en las esquinas de sus ojos, se tragó lo que iba a decir.

 **"Por supuesto, no quiero eso..."**

 **"...Cierto. Por supuesto que no."**

Silencio de nuevo, esta vez por lo que debe haber sido un minuto completo. **"¿Cuándo?"**

 **"Mañana".**

Mañana. Así que este será mi último día. Huh.

 **"¿Cómo?"**

 **"Decapitación".**

 **"Muy amable de su parte".**

Otra pausa.

 **"Oh vamos, Adora, ¿por qué estás aquí? No te lo pongas peor".**

 **"Yo... yo quería..."**

 **"Olvídalo. No es culpa tuya. Elegí estar aquí, elegí mi camino. Deja de culparte a ti misma."**

 **"No, yo... quería darte una opción más."**

Los ojos de Catra se pusieron en blanco.

 **"¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde para segundas oportunidades?"**

 **"Nunca".**

Catra se burló.

 **"Lo que sea, Adora."**

 **"Una última opción. Catra. Escúchame."**

 **"Dime, entonces."**

Adora se limpió la cara, llegando finalmente a apoyarse en la pared junto a Catra. Ninguna de ellas hizo contacto visual. Fue lo más amable para ambas.

 **"...Si eliges morir…puedes morir, por la Horda. Por todo lo que sabíamos de niñas. Habrá sido tu elección, tu camino. Y tal vez eso te dé paz. Tal vez... nos dé paz a las dos".**

Catra no dijo nada. ¿Morir por la Horda? Bueno, eso fue lo que juraron, hace tanto tiempo. Muerte, gloria, y honor. Sería rápido y definitivo. Y después de eso... no más dolor.

 **"Pero... si no quieres que..."** Adora inhaló lentamente. Estas palabras eran viejas, tan viejas y, como resultado, más dolorosas y difíciles. **"Todavía hay una posibilidad de que cambies de opinión. Y... unirte a la rebelión".**

Catra chasqueó la lengua y su cola se movió molesta, pero antes de que pudiera hacer un sonido, Adora continuó: **"Pero te diré... esa es probablemente la opción más difícil. Ni siquiera puedo ser optimista al respecto. Yo... siempre he hecho que parezca tan fácil, y ahora sé que no lo era. No sólo renunciar a la Horda... sino que probablemente siempre te miraran con sospecha. La gente te odiará. Probablemente nunca te perdonarán. Será largo y doloroso".**

El pecho de Catra estaba palpitando. ¿Se suponía que esto iba a ser convincente? Pero el tono de Adora era sincero, ya no se veía empañado por la desesperación de todas las otras veces que había expresado la misma petición. Catra sólo gruñó y cambió su peso ligeramente. Adora, por su parte, continuó diciendo **: "No creo... nunca he pensado bien lo difícil que sería, en aquellos tiempos. Y lo siento. Sería... un infierno. Pero..."** y volvió a suspirar, con los hombros caídos. **"Estaría ahí para ti. Trataré de hacerlo más fácil, tanto como pueda. Sé que no quieres oír eso. Lo sé."**

 **"Lo entiendo, Adora",** pensó Catra. Al menos parece entenderlo esta vez. No más... asumiendo. No más arrogancia, como si siempre supiera más, como si Catra no fuera más que una víctima indefensa de sus circunstancias, como si necesitara ser salvada.

Todo lo que Catra dijo en su lugar fue: " **Así que, ¿me uno ti o muero? ¿Eso es lo que tienes para ofrecer?"** Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado y finalmente volvió a mirar a Adora, una amarga sonrisa en su cara **. "Mira, Adora... Te lo dije, esto no es tu culpa. No tienes que seguir esforzándote tanto, es dulce y todo eso, pero-"**

 **"Hay otra opción."**

Catra levantó una ceja. Adora continuó sin descanso: **"No quiero que te mueras, Catra. Sabes que no lo sé. E incluso después de todo lo que has hecho... No creo que quieras morir por la Horda. En realidad, no. Pero no te obligaré a renunciar a todo eso, a continuar en una guerra en la que no creo que hayas intervenido porque quisieras. Así que... te estoy dando la oportunidad de dejarlo todo. Para encontrar tu propio camino".**

Thump. Thump. (Latidos)

 **"Vas a dejarme ir."**

 **"Si quieres. Podrías darle la espalda a todo lo que ha pasado. Un nuevo comienzo, sin preocupaciones. Libertad".**

 **"¿Adónde iría?"**

 **"A cualquier parte. No tiene importancia. A cualquier lugar menos aquí. Pero tienes que irte".**

 **"Así que... exilio."**

 **"Básicamente."**

 **"Hmph... ¿y si vuelvo a la Horda?"**

 **"No creo que sea una opción."**

Ella tenía razón. Por supuesto. Sería deshonrada, degradada, despedida. Si no la ejecutan en el acto bajo la presunción de que los delató a cambio de libertad.

 **"...Probablemente no."**

Silencio.

Adora, otra vez, fue la que lo rompió.

 **"Ambas sabemos que estarás bien. Eres capaz de cuidarte sola. Y.… y una vez que todo termine, la guerra, la rebelión, para bien o para mal…"**

Thump.

 **"...yo..."**

Thump.

 **"Vendría a buscarte de nuevo. Podría dejar a She-ra atrás, todo eso".**

 **"¿Crees que podrías hacer eso?"**

 **"Ella no soy yo. Nada de eso es realmente mío. Soy Adora, al final, eso es todo lo que siempre quise ser. Una vez que todo haya terminado... nadie necesitaría a She-ra, ella puede desaparecer en las leyendas de nuevo…"**

 **"¿Y qué hay de tus otros amigos? No puedes dejarlos de nuevo, no puedes..."**

La voz de Catra se había alzado sin querer, pero se detuvo cuando Adora tomó una de sus manos. Por primera vez, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, se miraron a los ojos.

 **"No voy a dejar a nadie otra vez. Nunca. Bow, Glimmer, me conocen. Ellos confían en mí. Nuestra amistad nunca se rompería. Aun si estuviéramos a un millón de kilómetros. Pero tú... yo... tenemos... hay mucho que arreglar. Y no puede suceder aquí, ni ahora. Pero tal vez, algún día, de alguna manera..."**

Catra la miró con incredulidad y ahora su corazón le empujaba por la garganta, con dificultad para respirar **. "A-adora..."**

La cara de Adora estaba cerca de la suya, ahora, las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse. A Catra le pareció que era la primera vez que veía a Adora llorar. Pero ahora se estaba poniendo al día, rápido.

 **"Si quieres, si esperas... te encontraré, y podemos pasar toda una vida intentando arreglar todo lo que ha estado tan mal todo este tiempo... podríamos, finalmente..."**

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, esta vez brillando de dolor y anhelo. Catra quería tanto alcanzarla y sostenerla, tocarla suavemente de nuevo, acercarla, y Adora debe haber leído su mente porque fue ella quien presionó su palma contra la mejilla de Catra y finalmente sus labios se unieron en el punto más bajo de sus dos vidas.

Su beso fue largo, tembloroso y con sabor a lágrimas. Una vida de sensación les vino encima a ambas, haciéndolas sentir mareadas y aliviadas. Un peso de dos mundos de responsabilidades se levantaba, desaparecía, ya no importaba. Mientras sus labios estuvieran apretados el uno contra el otro, no tenían que preocuparse por nada más.

Pasó un minuto. Dos. Tal vez tres o más. Tal vez una hora, una semana o toda la vida. Adora era la que se alejaba, con el pelo revuelto. Su frente descansaba hacia adelante contra la de Catra. No podía torturarse si se quedaba más tiempo.

Las lágrimas seguían viniendo, pero más despacio. Una era de dolor, tan antigua como profunda, ya no apretaba su corazón. Pronto, ella podría estar libre de... todo. Casi todo. Adora le estaba quitando una carga, la carga que había soportado toda su vida, la carga que Adora parecía no haber comprendido nunca antes.

 **"Esperaré. Por supuesto que esperaré".** Apenas podía verla con las lágrimas, debe estar hecha un desastre. Y, aun así, se rio, tan risueña como siempre, pero por una vez, ablandada por la ternura.

El aguijón de hierros alrededor de sus muñecas desapareció y ella no perdió el tiempo lanzándose sobre la chica que tenía delante -débil como era- y encontrando otro beso en el abrazo de bienvenida de Adora mientras le clavaban garras sin filo en la espalda. No es que Adora no pudiera sentir ningún dolor, solo sentía a la chica que amaba en sus brazos y más unidas que nunca.

Minutos más tarde se separaron de nuevo, agarradas delicadamente de las manos. Ninguno de las dos quería dejar ir a la otra, porque pasaría otra eternidad antes de que se volvieran a encontrar.

Adora apretó la palma de la mano de Catra, finalmente mirando hacia otro lado una vez más. **"Los... los guardias se habrán ido. Les pedí que se fueran. Te llevaré al exterior. Después de eso..."**

Catra se detuvo **"No tienes que verme marchar. Seré como una sombra."**

Adora asintió. **"Y te veré de nuevo... algún día."**

Se abrazaron por última vez, pero cedieron en el último segundo. Subieron por la mazmorra en silencio, aún de la mano, agarrándose de ese último trozo de calor del tacto de la otra. Cuando finalmente se pararon en la hierba, en la oscuridad de la noche que las rodeaba, encontraron la mirada de la otra por última vez. La de Adora estaba llena de dolor, un profundo dolor. Dolor que podría algún día sanarse.

Catra deshizo el agarre. El dorso de su mano rozó la mejilla de Adora. Un pequeño beso fue colocado ahí.

 **"...Adiós, Adora."**

Con sólo un susurro en el viento, esta ya se había ido.

* * *

 **Buf Buf primer Fanfiction que leo donde Adora se da cuenta de que Catra no lo tiene fácil. Adora por fin comprende los problemas que tendría Catra si quisiera abandonar la Horda y eso me ha gustado mucho**

 **Pues nada, nos vemos**


	9. Momentos de ternura

**Historia original de Yesimgay (AO3), espero que disfrutéis de la traducción.**

 **Cuando suba el One-shot numero 10, pausare esta colección de historias. Y una vez termine el Long-Fic que pienso traducir de She-ra, volveré con los One-Shot mientras tanto podéis estar atentos a mi Twitter ( Lightdark01) el tweet estará fijado al principio, pondré el titulo y la sinopsis de cada uno de los fanfic que estoy dispuesto a traducir y si alguno os llama la atención, hacedmelo saber, aunque estoy pensando hacer una encuesta por Wattpad porque tampoco es que me siga mucha gente en Twitter xD. Estoy abierto a sugerencias xD. No quiero que sea muy largo o que por lo menos si esta en proceso lo tenga al día para cuando se estrene la temporada dos.**

* * *

 **Momentos de ternura.**

 **Sinopsis: Catra ha desertado de la Horda y ahora se queda en la habitación de Adora. Se siente culpable por lo que le ha hecho pasar a su mejor amiga. Dormir a su lado en vez de a sus pies le ayudaría esta noche...**

Catra estaba acostumbrada a dormir en el extremo de la cama de Adora. Siempre salía a hurtadillas de su litera para acurrucarse lo mas cerca posible de Adora, dormitando al lado de sus pies. Siempre se sintió más segura allí, con Adora a su lado. Algo en Adora la hacía sentir como en casa, sin importar dónde estuviera.

Desde que Catra desertó de la Horda, las circunstancias no han cambiado realmente en ese sentido. Catra se quedó con Adora en su cuarto, la relación que una vez se rompió fue rápidamente reparada. Al menos, un poco. Las cosas todavía estaban un poco tensas entre Catra y Adora, pero con razón. Habían sido enemigos durante mucho tiempo, una contra la otra y en bandos opuestos. Catra se sentía mal por todo lo que le había hecho a Adora, especialmente por las cicatrices que había dejado en su cuerpo por haberla atacado tan cruelmente.

A Catra no le gustaba pensar en ello.

Intentó borrar el pensamiento de su cabeza. Moviéndose, se estiró y cambió de posición al pie de la cama de Adora, amasando un poco las sábanas. La mayoría de las veces se la podía encontrar allí, normalmente cuando Adora estaba presente. Cada vez que Adora se iba a la cama, Catra la seguía y se acurrucaba en el mismo lugar. Igual que cuando eran miembros de la Horda y dormían en esas horribles literas. Adora siempre ha sido su hogar, aunque la rivalidad entre ellas duró un tiempo. La amaba más que a nada, y no creía que pudiera haber un día en que no lo hiciera.

El felino no podía ponerse cómodo.

Había estado tratando de conciliar el sueño por un tiempo, pero sus pensamientos incesantes no paraban de girar en su cabeza. Ella realmente se arrepintió de todo, luchando contra Adora, luchando por la Horda. Todo lo que su mejor amiga intentaba hacer era lo correcto. Claro, el hecho de que Adora la dejará atrás aún le picaba, y siempre lo hará. Pero el hecho de que Catra no pudiera comprender la realidad de la situación hizo que su rivalidad fuera mucho más intensa de lo que tenía que ser.

Cerrando los ojos, resopló suavemente. Su cola se enrolló alrededor de su cuerpo, balanceándose lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Se arrastró de nuevo, reposicionándose por enésima vez.

Adora amaba a Catra. La gatita lo sabía, de lo contrario no la habría perdonado, no la habría dejado quedarse con ella y no le habría dado la bienvenida a su espalda con unos brazos tan cariñosos y atentos. ¿Verdad? Claro, las cosas eran complicadas, pero Adora seguía actuando de la misma manera que cuando estaban juntas en la Horda. Todavía se burlaba de Catra, dejaba que peinara su pelo, le disparaba esa hermosa sonrisa. Pero, a pesar de eso, no dificultaba el hecho de que Catra le hizo daño, tanto físico como mentalmente. Causaba conflictos, no veía el panorama general. Probablemente dejó a Adora con el corazón roto, ambas lo estaban, durante algún tiempo.

Catra suspiró de nuevo, abriendo los ojos y sentándose lentamente. No podía dormir. Su mente estaba en marcha.

La habitación estaba oscura, y la única luz que había era el resplandor de la luna que brillaba a través de la ventana. Catra giró la cabeza para ver a una Adora que dormía tranquilamente acostada de costado. La luz de la luna brillaba sobre ella. Esta iluminación complementaba su piel y la hacía brillar. El lugar al lado de Adora estaba vacío. Siempre lo estaba, pero por alguna razón, esta noche le pareció más atractivo que nunca. Catra necesitaba estar cerca de Adora en este momento, tal vez eso le daría a su mente el incentivo para dormir. Sin embargo, no quería despertar a la niña ni asustarla. Tal vez no le importaría si durmiera a su lado esta noche, en vez de al pie de su cama esta vez. Sólo esta vez.

Catra se arrastró lentamente a cuatro patas hasta el lugar al lado de Adora. Adora estaba de espaldas, mirando en la dirección de la ventana. La cama crujió en silencio mientras Catra se movía, pero hizo todo lo que pudo para mantenerse lo más sigilosa posible. Lo último que quería hacer era despertar a Adora de su sueño. Se veía tan tranquila y profundamente dormida.

Catra se deslizó bajo las sábanas y se instaló al lado de Adora, a pocos centímetros de ella. Se recostó boca arriba, mirando al techo. Casi podía sentir el calor de Adora en su brazo. Fue muy reconfortante.

La cabeza de Catra se giró y sus ojos se dirigieron a la parte superior de la espalda de Adora. Las curvas de Adora eran sutiles, pero seguro que eran bonitas. Tenía un ligero surco en la mitad de la espalda. Catra veía cómo se le subían y se le caían los hombros cada vez que respiraba. Entra y sale, lentamente. Su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado. Catra sabía que entre sus omóplatos había tres marcas de arañazos, cicatrizadas en su espalda permanentemente. Catra se estremeció al pensar en lastimar a Adora, pero la realidad de la situación era que lo había hecho. Fue ella la que le clavó las garras en la parte superior de la espalda de Adora en medio de una acalorada batalla. Parte de ella esperaba que las cicatrices desaparecieran, pero sabía que no desaparecerían pronto.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el dobladillo de la blusa de Adora. Quería comprobar el progreso de la curación de las heridas, pero ¿Era demasiado arriesgado? Podría despertar a Adora, y si lo hiciera, podría darle una impresión equivocada.

Catra se acercó lentamente y se giró de lado para igualar la posición. Se encontró con el trasero de Adora. Catra escuchaba atentamente cualquier signo de una Adora consciente, parecía estar dormitando. Bien, no se despertará pronto. Catra deslizó lentamente su garra bajo el dobladillo de la camisa de Adora, deslizándola hacia arriba y observando el levantamiento de la tela, revelando las cicatrices de Adora. Su corazón se hundió ante la señal de ellas. Todavía se notaban bastante.

Catra les pasó las yemas de los dedos tímidamente. Se odiaba a sí misma por esto. Sintió una tristeza que brotaba de su interior, envuelta por la culpa y el arrepentimiento. Ella suspiró suavemente, y continuó trazando las cicatrices con la punta de sus dedos, antes de acercarse a Adora. Esperando que esto no la despertara.

Catra comenzó a serpentear con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Adora, su cuerpo presionado contra la espalda de Adora. Ella era cálida, y eso solo era reconfortante para Catra. Se aseguró de ser extra suave y cuidadosa, mientras se acurrucaba como una cuchara. Siempre había querido hacer esto, pero no había tenido la oportunidad. Era arriesgado que lo estuviera haciendo ahora mismo, pero algo la impulsaba. Apoyó la mejilla contra la almohada, y la frente contra la parte superior de la espalda de Adora. Permaneció así en completo silencio durante mucho tiempo. Lo único que se oía era la respiración ligera de Adora. Catra sostenía a la rubia cerca de ella, sus pensamientos y emociones salían lentamente a la superficie cuanto más tiempo la sostenía.

 **"Lo siento mucho, Adora."** Susurró contra la piel de Adora, sus ojos brillando. Quería tanto decirle a esa chica que lo sentía, y lo ha hecho antes, pero no sentía que fuera suficiente. No era buena expresando emociones. Nunca lo fue. Pero ella tenía tantas emociones sin resolver hacia Adora que, aunque tuviera que derramar sus sentimientos, ni siquiera sabría por dónde empezar.

 **"Lo siento."** Murmuró de nuevo, increíblemente callada esta vez. Todo volvió a estar en silencio por un par de momentos antes de que sintiera que Adora se movía, volteando su cuerpo para mirar a Catra, mirándola con ojos alerta y sinceros.

 **"Hola."** Habló en voz baja, más suave que de costumbre.

Catra inmediatamente brincó - Jesucristo, ¿Cuándo demonio se despertó y cuánto tiempo ha estado despierta? Sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza. Adora tenía una pequeña pero compasiva sonrisa en su rostro. Apenas era visible en la tenue iluminación, pero Catra podía ver un poco mejor en la oscuridad que un humano típico de todos modos.

 **"Está bien."** Adora volvió a hablar, su voz tierna y ligera. Se adelantó para colocar su mano sobre la de Catra, descansando allí. Catra no sabía cómo responder, sólo había sido sorprendida acurrucándose con su mejor amiga y antigua enemiga. Qué... vergonzoso. Permaneció en silencio, mirando a la mano de Adora que adornaba la suya.

 **"Yo, um..."** Comenzó Catra, con la voz baja. Toda la situación era tranquila, y los dos se encontraban completamente a solas en esa enorme habitación. Sólo ellas dos.

 **"No te preocupes."** Adora aseguró a Catra con esa voz angelical que nunca dejó de calmarla. **"Te perdono."**

Catra se quedó en silencio otra vez, mirando la cara de Adora a la luz de la luna. Tenía una mirada que susurraba un perdón genuino. Parecía relajada, mirando la cara de Catra, o al menos lo que podía ver de la cara de Catra. No estaba enfadada con ella. No estaba enojada por lo que había hecho. Ni siquiera parecía importarle que Catra hubiera estado acurrucada contra ella mientras dormía. O, presumiblemente durmiendo.

Catra apretó la mano de Adora, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Sintió que el alivio la bañaba, y la suave sonrisa de Adora la puso en un estado de calor, y sintió sentimientos agradables por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 **"¿De verdad?"** Era la única palabra que Catra podía decir en este momento.

 **"Sí".** Adora asintió, asegurándole.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellas. Adora comenzó a moverse más cerca de Catra, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Catra, antes de acariciar su cara en el cuello. Ella deslizó un brazo alrededor de Catra, y muy pronto las dos quedaron unidas, más cerca que nunca. Las mejillas de Catra se sentían como si estuvieran ardiendo y su corazón se aceleraba. Adora era tan cálida... estar tan cerca de la persona que amaba era un consuelo que Catra nunca antes había sentido. Ella no quería que Adora fuera a ninguna parte ahora mismo. Ella deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Adora y la sostuvo cerca, y los dos permanecieron así, alimentándose del calor de la otra, acurrucadas cerca bajo las sábanas.

 **"¿Adora?"** Susurró Catra tras un largo y constante silencio.

No recibió respuesta de la rubia en sus brazos, excepto por su respiración suave, ligera y aireada. Adora se había vuelto a dormir. Bastante rápido, también. Debe haberse sentido muy cómoda en los brazos de Catra. Catra frotó lentamente su palma sobre la espalda de Adora. Ella sabía que Adora estaba dormida, esta vez de verdad. Ella procedió a plantar un beso en la frente de Adora, sus labios persistentes, antes de enroscarse en una sonrisa. Descansó con Adora, pasando la noche con ella y asegurándose de que estuviera segura y cómoda.

Catra no estaba durmiendo. No quería perderse ni un solo momento de esto.


	10. Ven conmigo el viernes, no digas tal vez

**Historia original de Nyalan, espero que disfrutéis de la traducción.**

 **Esto es un AU.**

 **Aun podéis votar por el fanfiction que queréis que traduzca, lo podéis encontrar fijado en mi cuenta de Twitter (LightDark01) o en Wattpad en esta misma colección de One-Shot como un capitulo.**

* * *

 **Ven conmigo el viernes, no digas tal vez.**

 **Sinopsis: "¿Esa... esa era Adora, la quarterback del equipo? Ya sabes, la mejor estudiante de nuestro curso. ¿Rumores de besar bebés y alimentar a los sin techo en su tiempo libre?"**

 **Todo eso con el ensordecedor rugido de la multitud, Catra oye cómo su pulso se acelera, agitándose como las delicadas alas de una mariposa.**

 **"Adora, ¿eh?"**

Se conocen en el primer partido de fútbol al que Catra va. Es sólo por las súplicas y súplicas de Scorpia, por supuesto que lo es. Tal vez Catra debería haberle dado las gracias.

Más tarde, Catra negaría infructuosamente que, de hecho, no fue golpeada en la cara con un balón de fútbol. Es una mentira, sin embargo. Ella no es tan guay.

Lo que no es mentira, sin embargo, es la bella futbolista de piernas largas y tonificadas que corre hacia ella (¡Catra!) con una preocupación inquebrantable en sus grandes ojos azules, un grito de disculpa en sus labios rosados y llenos de vida.

 **"¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Lo siento mucho!"** Oh, y su voz. Suena como si todas las canciones favoritas de Catra estuvieran sonando al mismo tiempo. Suena como un ángel tarareando un suave himno en las puertas perladas, a donde finalmente ha descendido. Es-

Wow, vale, la cara de Catra realmente duele. Es un poco palpitante, en realidad.

 **"Uh,"** comienza, estúpidamente, **"Está bien, no pasa nada."**

 **"¿Estás segura?"**

Mientras esta chica etérea mima a la pobre y joven Catra, su entrenadora, una mujer muy alta con el pelo rosa claro, la llama para que vuelva al campo. Enfadada. La gente en las gradas a su alrededor parece chillar de acuerdo.

 **"Estoy segura, sí."**

La niña finalmente asiente con la cabeza, corriendo a regañadientes de vuelta al banquillo, su entrenadora está gritando mientras una larga cola de caballo rubia y dorada se balancea con el movimiento. La boca de Catra se siente seca.

Eventualmente, se vuelve hacia Scorpia, que la mira con los ojos muy abiertos. **"¿Quién era esa?"**

 **"¿Esa... esa era Adora, la quarterback del equipo? Ya sabes, la mejor de la clase este año. ¿Rumores de besar bebés y alimentar a los sin techo en su tiempo libre?"**

Todo acompañado con el ensordecedor rugido de la multitud, Catra oye cómo su pulso se acelera, agitándose como las delicadas alas de una mariposa.

 **"Adora, ¿eh?"**

* * *

Como era de esperarse, su equipo gana el partido. Adora les hace ganar con su último gol de campo, destrozando así a la escuela rival. Catra observa a la gente llevar a Adora sobre sus hombros, con un gatorade azul goteando por su garganta y sobre su cuello. Hace mucho calor.

El lunes, Catra camina hacia el patio para almorzar con sus grandes rizos marrones asegurados por una diadema de color rojo claro.

 **"¿A quién estás tratando de impresionar?",** dice Lonnie en el momento en el que Catra se arroja sobre el césped frente a ella. ¿Realmente era tan obvia?

 **"Nadie. Métete en tus asuntos, Lonnie".**

 **"¿En serio? Porque podría ir a la cafetería y decirle a Adora que estás enamorada de ella ahora mismo".**

 **"¡Scorpia!"** Sisea Catra, volviéndose hacia la mencionada con un brillo en sus ojos marrones. ¡¿Cómo pudo?! ¿No se supone que son mejores amigas?

Scorpia, convenientemente, tiene el descaro de disculparse un poco, rascándose el cuello con timidez. **"¡Vamos, Kitty, sabes que no puedo guardar un secreto!"**

Ella lo sabe, muchas gracias.

 **"Supongo".**

Catra muerde la lechuga de su sándwich con una ferocidad extra.

 **"Parece que ni siquiera tuve que levantarme** ", dice Lonnie, de repente, una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara mientras mira más allá de donde está sentada Catra. Oh no. **"Tu chica viene hacia aquí, Catra."**

Por supuesto que es verdad. Adora camina por el sendero con dos personas, una a cada lado, hablando animadamente. Glimmer y Bow, como Catra aprendió de Scorpia, son dos de las personas favoritas de Adora en todo el mundo - bueno, quizás además de su hamster, Swift Wind.

La verdad es que Catra se siente un poco mal. En el coche, después del partido, la morena interrogó a Scorpia sobre Adora a un centímetro de su vida. ¿Es raro que ahora sepa qué perfume usa Adora? Tal vez.

Adora elige ese momento para pasar los dedos delgados por su cabello, llevando a cabo de manera efectiva el letal disparo que le faltaba a Catra para caer rendida. Ella ahoga un chillido.

Adora lo oye.

La chica dirige su mirada a Catra, el sol brilla en su rostro de una manera que hace que sus ojos parezcan angelicales e impresionantes, brillando con el calor de la alegría.

 **"¡Hey!",** dice ella, cerrando la distancia entre ella y Catra **. "¿Cómo estás? ¿Te causé una conmoción cerebral?"**

Catra piensa mientras la mira embelesada. Menos mal que tiene un filtro.

 **"Nada de eso. Sólo un moretón".**

Adora se acerca aún más. Catra capta el olor de su cabello, todo floral blanco y jazmín que hace que Catra sienta débiles sus piernas. La quarterback mete un rizo detrás de la oreja de Catra, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se adentra en los restos del púrpura y el azul que le salpican la mejilla. Gracias a Dios por el maquillaje.

 **"Se ve mejor que ayer… ¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto?"**

 **"Soy... soy Catra."**

 **"¿Catra? ¡Eso es lindo! Soy Adora."**

¿Lindo? ¿Catra es lindo? Los perritos de peluche son lindos. Catra es un nombre estúpido.

A Scorpia le encanta dar a conocer su presencia. Esto es especialmente cierto cuando se trata de gente nueva, algo que Catra encontró en su primer encuentro. **"¡Soy Scorpia!",** dice ella. Ella flexiona sus músculos para obtener un efecto extra.

 **"Estás en el equipo de lucha libre, ¿verdad? ¿Conoces a Perfuma?"** Pregunta Bow. Catra lo conoce como actor y como presidente de la GSA. Además, sus padres dirigen el departamento de teatro, así que...

" **¿Que si la conozco? ¡Hemos vivido en la misma calle durante años!"**

Catra se encuentra distraída, mirando tontamente las migas de sándwich en su recipiente de tupperware. Se muerde el pulgar.

 **"Me gusta tu diadema, por cierto. ¿De dónde la has sacado?"** Adora pregunta con esa dulce voz suya, apenas por encima de un susurro.

 **"Es de mi hermana adoptiva, creo",** murmura Catra.

 **"¿Es tan linda como tú?"**

Catra se siente a sí misma tirando de un rosa poco halagador, con las mejillas lo suficientemente calientes como para cocinar un huevo. Traga saliva, escondiéndose patéticamente detrás de su pelo.

 **"Tiene once años".**

 **"Ah,"** Adora tararea, **"Apuesto a que eres buena con los niños, entonces."**

Bien. No.

Catra se ríe torpemente. Suena como una idiota. Una enferma de amor, suspirando, lesbiana idiota.

Glimmer golpea su hombro con el de Adora, terminando con éxito las miserables dragas de conversación entre ella y Catra. **"Tenemos que irnos, Dora. La campana está a punto de sonar".**

Adora asiente con la cabeza, aunque hay algo en sus ojos que Catra no necesariamente puede discernir. Parece... decepcionada, ¿Quizás?

 **"¿Te veo luego, Catra?"** Parece esperanzada. A pesar de sus dudas, es imposible que Catra esté a punto de decepcionarla.

 **"Nos vemos luego".**

* * *

Después de eso, Catra ve a Adora prácticamente en todas partes. En la tienda con sus hermanas adoptivas, entre clase y clase, incluso en las prácticas después de la escuela.

En una de esas ocasiones, en la que Catra se prepara para una escena, atrapa a Adora y a Glimmer entre el público. Glimmer está hablando por su teléfono, dándole importancia mas a una mota de polvo que a su próxima practica de teatro. Adora, sin embargo, está mirando.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzan, la saluda con la mano, con una sonrisa en la cara. Se ve tan bonita, iluminada por el suave resplandor de la luz.

 **"¡Catra!"** Su profesor de teatro, el Sr. A, un hombre más grande y ligeramente más alto que Catra, grita, aunque su tono carece de malicia. Sin embargo, Catra salta, murmurando una dura disculpa, el hombre se despide con un gesto bondadoso.

 **"Desde el principio, Bow."**

El niño asiente con la cabeza y se aclara la garganta. Este año, los padres de Bow tomaron la decisión mutua de poner en escena la producción Hamlet, que... bueno, digamos que Catra se metió con Ophelia. Al menos Bow es Hamlet.

 **"Señora, ¿Me acuesto en su regazo?"** Comienza la reverencia, yaciendo a los pies de Catra.

 **"No, mi señor",** dice Catra.

 **"Quiero decir, ¿mi cabeza en tu regazo?"** Bow se acerca a mas no poder a su compañera, mostrando sus ojos anhelantes.

 **"Ay, mi señor."**

 **"¿Crees que me refería a los asuntos del campo?"**

Como si no pudiera evitarlo, la mirada de Catra se desplaza hacia el público, los ojos se fijan en la forma de Adora como si fuera un imán. Esta última le da un pulgar en alto, guiñando el ojo. Catra puede sentir que se pone roja.

 **"No creo nada, mi señor",** dice finalmente, con la voz ligeramente sin aliento. Ella sabe que el Sr. A probablemente puede darse cuenta de que no está siendo muy profesional, aunque él la deja pasar por alguna razón bendita.

La chica se arriesga a volver a mirar al público, volviendo a ver a Adora. Esta vez, hace girar un mechón de cabello con su dedo, esa hermosa sonrisa en su cara que hace que las entrañas de Catra se derritan.

 **"Es una idea justa... acostarse entre las piernas de las doncellas",** tararea Bow. No parece molesto por el poco profesionalismo de Catra, al menos no lo demuestra.

 **"Eres Merr-uh, ¿qué pasa, m-mi señor?"** ¡Concéntrate, Catra, concéntrate! La verdad es que es demasiado hiperconsciente de la presencia de Adora en el público como para intentar repasar cualquier escena.

 **"Eso es todo por hoy"** , suspira el Sr. A, rascándose la barba con presunta molestia. **"Los veré mañana. ¿Y Catra? Intenta averiguar qué fue lo que te distrajo hoy, ¿De acuerdo, cariño?"**

Catra entierra su cabeza en sus manos lamentablemente.

* * *

Cuando Catra entra en clase de inglés, hay alguien sentado en su escritorio. Alguien con forma de Adora.

Cuando la niña llega a su asiento, Adora la saluda con un fuerte abrazo, gritando **"Hemos estado en la misma clase durante tanto tiempo, pero me acabo de dar cuenta?"** Qué manera de hacer que una chica se sienta especial, Adora.

Si le preguntaras a Catra, ella no te diría que ya lo sabía. Tampoco le diría que sus notas en esta clase eran tan malas porque se pasaba todo el tiempo mirándola y soñando despierta.

 **"Adora... quizás deberías volver a tu asiento",** dice Catra. Por favor, no te vayas todavía, piensa ella.

 **"¿Ya?",** se queja. Lloriquea **"Pero quería preguntarte algo."**

Catra se muerde el labio. Es una maldición, no poder resistirse a las chicas guapas.

 **"¿Preguntarme qué?"**

Adora extiende una mano bronceada, la piel es un dulce contraste con el marrón oscuro de Catra. La anterior la toma, el coraje que se planta en su pecho, brota a través de su garganta mientras sonríe a Adora. Catra puede ser juguetona. Ella puede encandilar a Adora. Puede burlarse de ella y hacer que se desmaye.

 **"¿Tienes novia?"**

Oh. Bueno. Catra ciertamente no esperaba eso.

Se sonroja como una langosta. **"¡No!"** La chica tiene el descaro de estar un poco a la defensiva.

 **"¿No estás saliendo con Scorpia?"**

 **"No"** , Catra sacude la cabeza, **"Nada de eso".**

Los ojos de Adora brillan, y arroja una masa de pelo detrás de su hombro. No está en su cola de caballo habitual, sino que cae en cascada por su espalda en ondas de seda y lino.

 **"Es bueno oírlo",** tararea. **"¡Nos vemos después de clase!"**

* * *

Catra, en todos sus años, nunca se ha preocupado de los rumores. Los chismes y el drama no son lo suyo en lo más mínimo.

Dicho esto, está ocurriendo algo de lo que es muy consciente, y no de la manera en que ella quiere ser. Lo oye mientras camina por los pasillos hacia su casillero y durante el almuerzo en el patio.

Adora está saliendo con Catra.

Esto es noticia para ella.

 **"Por fin,"** dice Kyle **, "Hemos estado esperando a que ustedes dos se junten por semanas..."**

 **"¿Quién?"** pregunta Lonnie. Sí, ¿quién?

 **"Catra y Adora, obviamente."**

Lonnie emite una risita que es demasiado sarcástica, una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios cuando hace contacto visual con Catra. **"¡Felicidades!"** Hay una malicia subyacente en su tono que Catra puede sentir cómo se le marchitan las entrañas. A pesar de que Lonnie es divertida y fuerte, tiene una antipatía hacia Catra que incluso los alienígenas en el espacio exterior pueden sentir.

Scorpia se traga una uva, echándole una mirada a Catra. Una mirada malhumorada **. "Aw,"** se queja, **"¿Cómo es que no me lo dijiste, Kitty? ¡Eres mi Súper Amiga!"**

Catra quiere refutar el hecho de que Scorpia le dijo a casi todo su grupo de amigos que estaba muy enamorada de Adora, la quarterback del equipo de fútbol de su escuela, completamente fuera de su liga y más guapa que un ángel. Pero cierra la boca.

 **"No estamos saliendo",** murmura Catra, jugando con el cordón del zapato de su conversación sombríamente. **"Deja de decir eso. Adora probablemente lo odia."**

Kyle le ofrece a Catra una mirada comprensiva mientras se inclina con un ligero toque a Rogelio. Catra quiere gritar pero no lo hace.

* * *

 **"¿Tienes alguna mascota?"** pregunta Adora, mordiendo suavemente el brillante bolígrafo de gel morado que tiene a su alcance. Están trabajando en una tarea en la clase de inglés, para la cual Adora le rogó a Catra que se asociara con ella. Probablemente porque sus amigos de esta clase ya se han emparejado.

Catra sonríe con cariño. **"Tengo un gato"** , dice. **"Su nombre es Cedro. Es un Serengeti."**

Adora tararea en reconocimiento, inclinándose un poco más cerca para observar la cara de Catra. Casi como si fuera un rompecabezas que Adora no puede resolver, aunque realmente quiera hacerlo. **"¿Qué es eso?"**

 **"¿Qué es qué?"** Buen trabajo, Catra.

 **"¿Un Serengeti?"** Adora sonríe.

 **"¡Oh! Son gatos manchados, como los Bengals."** Catra empieza a sentirse un poco nerviosa, lo cual no es exactamente lo ideal. Si va a impresionar a su ligue, no quiere que sea porque sabe un montón de cosas raras sobre los gatos. ¿Qué tipo de tema de conversación son los gatos?

 **"¡Apuesto a que es súper lindo! ¿Tienes una foto de él?"**

Catra asiente con la cabeza, sacando el teléfono del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y encendiéndolo. Adora la observa, aparentemente intrigada, con una pared de pelo cayendo en su cara mientras apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Catra. Catra trata de no caerse y morir.

Finalmente, muestra una imagen de Cedro, envuelto en mantas y dormido en su cama. Es una foto más antigua, todavía está un poco flaco de hombros y tiene esa mirada traviesa de gatito que Catra no recuerda con mucho cariño. Siente que su corazón se hincha de amor por el animal, una sonrisa tonta parece en su rostro.

Adora jadea, los ojos se abren de par en par. **"¡Tenía razón! Lo amo",** dice. **"Me gustan los gatos, pero la madre de Glimmer es alérgica a ellos."** La rubia hace pucheros.

Catra decide entonces que quiere hacer todo lo que esté en su mano para mantener esa linda y pequeña mueca fuera de la cara de Adora, simplemente porque es demasiado adorable y tiene miedo de morir de un ataque al corazón si vuelve a ver una mueca de tristeza en su cara.

" **Tal vez puedas conocer a Cedar algún día",** dice ella. Se muerde la lengua.

Adora asiente con la cabeza. **"¡Sí! ¡Absolutamente sí! Eso es una cita".**

Es una cita.

* * *

 **"Hay un partido este viernes",** dice Bow, sin ningún tipo de aviso. Se toman cinco minutos mientras el Sr. A se mete con los diseñadores de vestuario por un rasgón en el atuendo de Hamlet. **"¿Vas a ir?"**

 **"Probablemente no",** se encoge de hombros. **"El fútbol no es lo mío, especialmente después de que me golpearan con uno."**

 **"Sí, pero Adora es lo tuyo. Estará tan desanimada si te lo pierdes".**

Catra pone los ojos en blanco. Probablemente sólo esté siendo dramático.

Sin embargo, la idea de que Adora no se desempeñe tan bien porque su amiga no vino a apoyarla le da un roce a la morena de la manera equivocada **. "¿A qué hora es el partido?",** suspira.

Bow se ilumina, un chillido excitado en sus labios.

* * *

Scorpia le está ocultando algo a Catra. Algo grande.

La antedicha se retuerce las manos, con los ojos saltando nerviosamente alrededor de la habitación. Buscando en todas partes menos directamente en Catra.

 **"Scorpia".**

La luchadora salta de su propia piel. Finalmente mira a Catra, aunque sus ojos se centran en sus pecas y no en su cara. **"¿Qué pasa, Kitty?"**

 **"¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

Scorpia se rasca la barbilla. **"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

" **Scorpia."**

 **"¡Está bien, está bien! Tengo algo que decirte..."**

Catra suspira. **"¿Qué?."**

 **"Yo",** comienza Scorpia, tragando audiblemente, **"¿Estoy saliendo con alguien?"**

La morena jadea, agarrando a Scorpia por sus hombros lo mejor que puede y sacudiéndola **. "¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es genial! ¿Quién es?"**

 **"Entrapta".**

Catra sacude a Scorpia aún más fuerte, con una sonrisa en sus labios. **"¡Me encanta Entrapta! ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa por esto?"**

Scorpia respira, pasando los dedos por su pelo. **"No lo sé... ¿No incendió Entrapta tu portátil el primer año?"**

 **"Estoy dispuesta a mirar más allá de eso."**

Scorpia finalmente sonríe, empujando el hombro de Catra juguetonamente. **"Supongo que pensé que te enfadarías si no pasaba tanto tiempo contigo como suelo hacerlo."**

Scorpia...eres tan tonta.

Catra se ríe, los rizos rebotan mientras sacude la cabeza. **"Por supuesto que no, Scorp. ¡Me alegro por ti!"**

 **"Me gusta de verdad",** la chica gime impotente. **"Es linda, divertida y muy inteligente. ¡Ella está fuera de mi alcance, Kitty!"**

 **"¡No lo esta! Las dos sois locamente guapas e inteligentes. Sois la pareja perfecta",** sonríe Catra.

Scorpia envuelve a su amiga con sus brazos musculosos, lo que le quita la vida a Catra. Puede sentir como se va poniendo azul. **"Te amo, Scorpia, pero también soy un metro más baja que tú y tengo brazos de fideos"** , jadea.

 **"¡Lo siento, lo siento!"**

* * *

El juego del viernes se aproxima constantemente, y Catra se mantiene ocupada lo mejor que puede. Corre por encima de las escenas con Bow, envía mensajes de texto a Adora ( **¡sí!** ) y se sienta con sus amigos, incluyendo Entrapta, ahora, en el almuerzo.

Cuando la escuela termina, Bow obliga a Catra a subir a su coche por la "razón simplista" de que hará que Catra luzca lo mejor posible. Para Adora.

 **"¿Te gustan las faldas?"**

 **"Tal vez".**

 **"Pruébate esto".** Bow le arroja una falda a cuadros de la universidad. Es lindo... como, muy lindo. Ella espera en secreto que a Adora le guste.

 **"Encaja",** dice ella.

Bow tararea su aprobación, rodeando a la chica como si fuera a sonreírla. Le da una cinta para el pelo. **"No le digas que te lo dije, pero Adora no dejaba de hablar de lo bien que te veías el lunes."**

El estomago de Catra se siente pegajoso.

" **¿En serio? Probablemente sólo estaba siendo amable".**

Bow pone los ojos en blanco tan fuerte que Catra piensa que se le van a caer en cualquier momento.

* * *

Como era de esperar, las tribunas de fútbol están repletas. Bow se aleja para prepararse, dejando a Catra desgastada para encontrar a Scorpia y a Entrapta.

Cuando lo hace, Entrapta la saluda con entusiasmo. **"¡Hola, Catra!"**

 **"Hola",** sonríe Catra, sin aliento, arrodillándose en las gradas al lado de Scorpia, **"¿Cómo estás?"**

 **"¡Maravillosamente!"**

Un silencio se apodera de la multitud mientras la banda comienza a tocar. Catra está atenta de Adora, aunque no es exactamente difícil verla, ya que es la quaterback y todo eso.

Finalmente, Catra la ve. Está sentada en el banco junto a una de sus compañeras de equipo, bebiendo de una botella de agua. Catra dice su nombre, ofreciéndole un saludo emocionado. **"¡Vamos Adora!"**

Adora se sonroja... Se sonroja tanto que hasta Catra, desde arriba lo puede ver. Está intentando hablar, con la boca abierta y cerrada como un guppy. Eventualmente se da por vencida, tosiendo y abofeteando sus mejillas. **"¡Gracias!",** dice ella.

* * *

El partido está reñido, aunque, al final, la otra escuela sale victoriosa. Catra puede ver la decepción en la cara de Adora, el triste desplome de sus hombros mientras da palmaditas en la espalda a sus compañeras. Catra siente su dolor.

Cuando Adora desaparece en el vestuario, Catra se aleja de sus amigos con una despedida apresurada, bajando las escaleras. Apenas logra pasar a una mujer blanca enfadada con una bandeja de nachos en la mano.

 **catra :3 : adora? â? Donde estás?**

 **Dora dora dora dora: en el vestuario. Nos vemos en mi coche, por favor.**

Catra encuentra el auto de Adora, una camioneta vieja y destartalada que es sorprendentemente entrañable, posada bajo el portón trasero esperando.

* * *

La rubia se hace notar después de unos minutos, sudorosa y claramente exhausta. Tiene el casco en la mano izquierda y la derecha en la húmeda cola de caballo.

 **"Catra",** se mueve de manera exaltada como si de una rabieta se tratara **"Lo siento mucho".**

Catra frunce el ceño, las cejas se entrecruzan inquisitivamente. **"¿Por qué lo sientes?"**

 **"¡Porque sí!"** Adora se lamenta, pateando miserablemente su casco **, "¡Tenía tantas ganas de impresionarte! Quería conseguir el gol de campo y hacerte correr hacia mis brazos, darte vueltas y besarte delante de toda la escuela".**

Oh. Catra se sorprende.

 **"Lo siento, lo siento, eso fue muy raro. Probablemente no querías que dijera eso".**

 **"Adora",** comienza Catra, arrastrando los pies hasta que está frente a la otra chica. **"¿Raro?. Probablemente lo habría dicho yo en un rato."**

 **"¿De verdad?"**

 **"De verdad",** sonríe. " **He estado prácticamente enamorada de ti desde que me tiraste una pelota a la cara. No me gustas porque eres atlética y buena en el fútbol, me gustas porque eres encantadora, dulce y bueno, eres totalmente mi tipo".**

Adora mueve la nariz y se pone totalmente recta. Mira a Catra con una mirada acuosa, nariz ligeramente goteante. Ella es tan linda. **"Eres la chica más linda que he visto en mi vida",** se queja ella, **"¡Con tus rizos y tus pecas y tu diadema y tu falda! ¡Dios!"**

Antes de que Catra pueda protestar, Adora se inclina hacia abajo, con las manos ahuecando la cintura de Catra. Catra se encuentra con ella de puntillas. Juega con el dobladillo de su falda, descansando sus frentes. Catra quiere probar sus labios, tanto que puede oler los restos de su perfume y la menta de su pasta de dientes. Adora mete un trozo de pelo detrás de su oreja, presionando un suave y revoloteante beso en la piel debajo de la oreja. Catra chirría.

 **"¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?",** susurra.

 **"No."**

Adora sonríe, finalmente juntando sus labios. La niña toma la iniciativa, moviendo sus bocas lentamente. Los ruidos de los besos húmedos hacen que Catra se sonroje aún más de lo que ya está, lo cual es decir algo. Adora desliza su lengua por el labio inferior de Catra, saboreándola por sí misma. Catra suspira, tocando distraídamente su nuca con sus agitadas manos.

Finalmente se separan, jadeando suavemente. Es casi como si Adora no pudiera apartar sus ojos de los de Catra por más de un segundo, un cálido aliento rozando sus mejillas.

 **"Catra",** dice Adora, sin aliento, **"Sé mi novia".**

Catra no dice nada, solo cierra los ojos y pide ansiosamente con sus labios otro beso.

* * *

 **No soy mucho de AUs, pero quería traducir uno y de todos los que he leído este me ha gustado mucho. El One-Shot numero quinto fue un Lemon y el numero diez es un AU xD, ¿De que se tratara el numero quince?.**


End file.
